It's Got to be You
by RossLover2012
Summary: Austin and Ally's fathers have worked together for years, and also happen to hate eachother. Austin and Ally have seen each other grow up from a distance in school but aren't aloud to be friends. Until a company dinner makes them realize being apart isn't an option. What will happen when they go against their parents wishes? OOC. Give it a try!
1. The Dreadful Dinner

**Hey everyone! It's RossLover2012. The author of Are You Afraid? and it's sequel Alone In The Dark. I am not curently done with Alone In The Dark but i wanted to try something new! I usually write mysteries or ghost stories but i wanted to try out my writing skills on a mega Auslly love story! I don't know how good it is so please review telling me if you want me to continue this story or not! it means a lot! Don't forget to continue reading Alone in the Dark and my other stories. Thanks!**

Ally's POV:

It's the morning of my father's dinner at work, which unfortunately, I'm required to attend according to my parents. It's the anniversary of when the company first opened, 50 years ago. My father has worked there for about 20 years, it's a giant office building and his boss is very fond of him. Let's just say, we look forward to his Christmas bonuses. This year he promises to buy me my dream piano for my room, but he's said that before, too.

I've been to many of my father's company parties, mostly just Christmas ones and an occasional New Year's dinner. Everyone that works there brings their wives or husbands, and their children. There isn't many with kids my age, except for this boy Austin. His father works on the same floor as my father and they've never gotten along. I'm not really sure why though, my father just says "He thinks he runs the place" or something like that. Austin and I talk a little at school, but never outside of it.

I remember three Christmas' ago, I went up to the table with all the delicious desserts (the company always hired the best caterers) and Austin was there too, we both went to grab the last brownie. Our hands touched and we both pulled away embarrassed but then we started to laugh. Austin told me I could have to brownie and then we started talking a little. But then my father noticed and came over and told me to come back to the table immediately. That night when I got home I got a lecture about staying away from the whole Moon family. According to Austin when we got back to school after winter break, his father gave him the same talk. So since then, we've settled for occasional small talk.

I can't say that I'm happy with this arrangement. I've watched Austin grow up into a very attractive 16 year old. I mean, when I met him at the party when we were both 13, I thought he was very cute then, but now, wow. He keeps his very blonde hair long enough to fall into his face and he must be at least over 6 foot now. And believe me, I'm not the only one that notices this. I see plenty of girls all over him at school, or drooling over him while he walks through the hall. School ended for the summer about 3 weeks ago, and I know he was going on a trip to California with his family. I wonder if he'll be there tonight, not that I'll be able to talk to him.

I don't really think it's fair. Just because our father's get along, we can't be friends. I'm not sure how he feels about it though, he's never really said and I guess I didn't want to know the answer. I doubt he even thinks of me or cares, and I don't really care either.

"What are you wearing tonight dear?" My mother asks while walking into my room. I sigh and go over to my closet. I open my door and look through all my dresses. I show her a few and she shakes her head.  
"Not dressy enough." She says, or, "Too dressy." I just can't win.

"Maybe I have something for you!" She says happily and leaves my room. Yes my mother is about the size of me, which means I can borrow her clothes… and sadly means she can borrow mine, too. I've lost count on how many times I've had to search through her room for my favorite sweater that she always borrows without asking.

About five minutes later, my mom is back in my room with what looks like 3 different dresses. She lays them out on my bed and points to them, "Pick whichever one you'd like. I approve of all of them."

I look them over, "Thanks mom." I say. She kisses me quickly on the forehead and walks out of my room once again. The dresses are all beautiful, but one catches my eye the most. It's short, but not too short and it's black and all sequins with lacey sleeves. I'm surprised my mother approves of it, but I'm not going to question it. I'm defiantly wearing that one.

**Later that night…**

My hair is usual curly, more like a slight wave so I decide to really curl it with one of my mom's curling irons. It takes a while for me to do it and half way through I almost regret it. Why am I trying so hard to look nice? I've never really cared about what I look like at any other dinners.

When I'm done getting ready, I walk out of my room and down my stairs where my parents are waiting for me. When they see me my father's expression turns into what looks like shocked or even a little bit of anger. My mother's eyes light up and she lightly claps her hands, "You look gorgeous!" She squeals.

My father clears his throat, "A little too gorgeous." He says.

"Oh Lester, let her dress up for once!" My mother says in my defense. My father doesn't say anything; he turns around grabs the car keys and starts to walk out. My mother and I follow.

The car ride doesn't take too long and I'm starting to get nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have dressed up, maybe it's too much. I should have just put on the same sweater dress from last year and straightened my hair or something. Am I really wearing lip gloss? What has gotten into me?

When we walk in, a man tells us to follow him to our table. I stare at the floor as we walk, afraid of people looking at me. That's when I hear my father's scowl under his breath. I look up at our table, and I see Mr. and Mrs. Moon and Austin sitting there, Austin's eyes are a little wider than usual and I think he even drops his jaw. "We have to share a table with _them_?" Mr. Moon says.

This is going to be a long night.

**Austin's POV:**

"Do I really have to go dad? I mean its Friday night; I have friends and a life you know." I whine.

"Austin, you know that you have to go to all of them. Just deal with it. It's one Friday night out of your precious teenage years." My father says.

I hate going to the parties, or dinners, or whatever you want to call them. There so boring and seem to last forever. Plus, I hate just sitting at a table with all of my father's friends that are over 50 and ask me the same questions every year like, "What are your plans after high school?" or, "How old are you now?" or, "What's your name again?" it's just torture. I rather see my friends, since I've been on vacation the past two weeks and haven't been around. The only plus side is I may get to see Ally tonight, even though I won't be able to really say anything to her. My father hates Mr. Dawson, and Mr. Dawson feels the same way about my dad. So they take it out on us and we aren't allowed to talk.

We talk in school sometimes though, where they can't stop us. I've always wanted to hang out with her, just hang out, watch a movie or something, and have a long conversation; she seems so down to earth. But I'm sure she wouldn't want that, in fact I doubt she's even thinking of me right now like I'm thinking of her. There's just something about her. Maybe it's the fact that she's like forbidden. But oh well, there's plenty of girls that I talk to but I just wish me and Ally could be actual friends.

**Later that night…**

I put on a black dress shirt and roll up the sleeves to my elbow and put on a red tie, and then some black jeans. I refuse to get any more dressed up than this, and my parents have just gotten used to that fact. I leave my hair as it is and put on some good cologne. I rather smell that than the old lady perfume that gives me headaches.

My mother is running around like a crazy woman, yelling something about losing her scarf that she picked out that goes perfectly with her outfit. She's really into 'dressing to impress' and goes crazy every time we go somewhere fancy. I go into the kitchen and grab a glass of water, suddenly nervous to see Ally tonight. I mean I have no reason to be nervous, since it's not like I can screw anything up between us because for one, I can't talk to her, and second there's nothing between us.

My father joins me in the kitchen and gets his own glass but he isn't drinking water, "You're mother is driving me crazy." He says and drinks up his shot of whiskey fast.

"She'll be fine soon. I hope." I say and take my last sip of water.

"Honey I'm ready." My mother says while entering the room.

"Thank goodness." My father says and we leave.

When we arrive my father stops and talks to just about every person, before we can finally get to our table. There are three empty chairs still, which means someone is defiantly joining us. I prepare myself for the awkward questions and headaches that are about to come.

I'm playing with my fork and knife when I hear my father say something. I look up and it's Mr. and Mrs. Dawson walking behind the person who seats us. He's guiding them right to our table. "They better not be…" My father starts. And that's when I see her, my jaw drops, she looks beautiful. I've never seen her dressed like that. Her dress is tight to her skin and all black and sequined. The top of it reveals some cleavage which I've never seen since she always wears things to cover herself up at school. Her hair is more curly than usual and she looks at me for a moment and then walks away. And that's when my father says, "We have to share a table with _them_?"

This is so going to be a long night.


	2. Memories

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I shall continue this! I'm pretty pumped about this story! hope you all are too. Don't forget to review!**

**Ally's POV:**

I sit down quietly next to Austin while our father's yell at the poor man who seated us. It's not like it's his fault. He's just doing his job; it's not his fault that two adult men can't get along like mature adults. It's very sad actually.

"I'm not sitting here anymore!" Mr. Moon yells.

The poor innocent man doing his job tries to explain, "Sir, this is the seating arrangement, there are no other tables available."

"Well switch us with someone!" My father yells.

"I cannot do that sir." He says.

Then, my mother speaks up, "It's fine. We can just sit here, you two don't have to talk to each other."

Mr. Moon groans with anger but takes his seat and so does my father. My mother isn't too fond of the Moon's either, but she doesn't ever show any anger in public. She usually tries to keep my father in line because he actually listens to her. I know she hates causing scenes too, which has already happened because a lot of people are staring. I almost wonder if my father's boss did this on purpose. I'm almost certain he must know that these two men don't get along.

I can notice Austin looking at me in the corner of my eye, so I turn to him. He smiles at me and mouths hi. I smile and nod back. California really did him well. He's really tan and his bleach blonde hair seems even lighter, if that's possible. The sun must really love him. He looks absolutely adorable in his dress shirt and tie, I almost can't take it. I look away shyly and stare down at my napkin. Talk about even more torture, I have to sit next to him all night without saying a word? And my father thinks he has it bad.

Mrs. Moon starts a casual conversation with my mom. They've had occasional fights, mostly just defending their own husbands, but they set aside their differences when they go to company events. Which I don't see fair, there aloud to talk but me and Austin aren't?

The dinner is a buffet style. Each section of the room gets a turn going to get their food. When it's our turn, we all go at once. I almost expect a fight about who goes first but oddly my father steps back, letting the Moons go first. My mother must have given him a really good pep talk before we left. She usually says stuff like "Think about your job. You'll get fired if you keep this up." Or "Do you really want to embarrass yourself like that in front of your daughter?" He's far from an embarrassment now; I can't even explain what I think of him when he acts so immature.

I wait patiently for my turn to grab a plate. Once I do, I hesitate at the first tray of food, chicken parmesan. I don't want to get too much food, what if Austin thinks I'm a pig or something? But what if I only get a little bit of food and he thinks I'm some sort of health freak? Wait a minute… why do I even care? I shake my head and nervously laugh at myself for thinking such silly thoughts. I grab some chicken, a roll, and a big bowl of salad.

We sit in awkward silence while we eat dinner. I occasionally look at Austin and catch him looking at me but he looks away fast, and his face turns red. My father will occasionally look at Mr. Moon too, but he's giving him dirty looks that Mr. Moon happily gives back. Mrs. Moon is happily smiling to herself enjoying her food. She's so opposite from Austin's father. She's always happy and cheery no matter what. But Mr. Moon, I think I've never seen a smile on his face.

Its dessert time and they have a huge table full of delicious looking desserts. My parents don't get up for it and neither do Austin's. But dessert is my favorite part so I get up and head over. I breathe in all the different scents in the air at once; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and I even smell a hint of mint. I grab a brownie, and a few chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly someone else has joined me, there grabbing something right next to me. I look up and it's Austin. He just smiles at me.

"I guess I don't have to give you the last brownie this time." He says happily while grabbing a brownie and biting into it.

He remembers that? I figure I was the only one. I giggle, "You remember that?" I ask him.

"How could I forget it?" He says, and then looks over his shoulder. I do too, and both our fathers are giving us the evil eye.

**Austin's POV:**

She remembers the first time we talked, too. I almost didn't mention it; I figure she'd think it was silly of me. She grabs a strawberry from the pile and puts it on her plate. I really want to tell her how beautiful she looks, how insanely gorgeous she looks actually, but I can't get up enough nerve too and then we realize our fathers are both watching and I can tell she gets nervous.

"I should go, I guess." She says.

I sigh, "Yeah. I really wish it wasn't like this."

She looks at me, "Me too."

My face lights up a little, she does too? Does that mean she wishes we could hangout like I do? Or maybe I'm taking this wrong. But before I can ask, she walks away, back to the table. I grab another brownie and head back over too.

Thankfully the dinner is over, I mean I didn't want it to be over because I would love to continue to look at Ally, but I'm glad it's over because our fathers make it so awkward. We all stand up and the boss comes over and starts talking to my father and Mr. Moon. It's funny because this is the time they act like best friends. Whenever the boss is around, everything's fine. So I take this to my advantage and stand next to Ally.

"Hey. Did you enjoy dinner?" I ask her. She must be thinking why I'm talking to her, but she looks at our parents and realizes what's going on. And then, she laughs, "Sure. Did you?"

"It could have been better." I say.

"Isn't that the truth." She says.

_Come on; say something to her, something about how she looks or anything. _I try to encourage myself. Finally, I clear my throat and say, "Ally, you look beautiful."

Her reaction at first is shock, and then her face turns a shade of red. She smiles but she looks down at the floor. "Thank you Austin." She says.

"Anytime… I really wish we could hang out sometime." I whisper, so our fathers wouldn't hear. But they were too busy talking to their boss anyway.

She looks back up at me and smiles again and says, "Me too."

I look at her surprised; I figured she'd say yeah, or right. But this means she wishes we could hangout too. I smile, big, but on the inside. I'm about to say something else but my father speaks up, "Time to go."

I nod at Ally and follow my parents out of the building.

When I get home, I automatically go upstairs to change out of these clothes. I throw on a t-shirt and just leave my boxers on, since I'm going to bed. I pull the covers down and hop into bed. I still can't believe how good Ally looked tonight. I mean, she always looks good to me, but tonight was just more than usual. Since we met when we were 13, I've always paid attention to her in school.

I remember having arguments with my father about her. One day when I was fourteen, I was talking to her after school; we were waiting for our rides. When my father got there he yelled at me for associating with her. I yelled back though, saying I liked her (as a friend) and that it's not fair that we're being punished for our fathers' stupidity. But of course, that just made him even angrier, and he defiantly wouldn't let me ever hang out with her.

But there's just something about her that I can't get out of my head. I don't mean to sound cocky, but a lot of girls like me, but I can't bring myself to date them or anything, because I compare them to Ally, and I'm not just talking about looks. I know how smart she is, and how talented. One day I walked in on her playing the piano and singing, in the music room. She didn't know I was there, and she still doesn't know that I was ever there. She has an amazing voice, and she plays the piano very well. But I have a feeling she doesn't want people to know, so I figured if I told her I was eavesdropping she'd be mad, and then I wouldn't even get the privilege of saying hi to her.

All I know is I want to get to know her better. I don't want my father controlling this part of my life anymore. I want to break the rules, I want to rebel against him. I want to know Ally Dawson, and I can only hope she wants to know me, too.


	3. Another Time

**Author's Note: For those of you that have asked if i am still continuing my other story Alone In The Dark. Why of course i am! But it's nearing the end so i figured i'd start another story so i'd still have something to write because i just go crazy if i have nothing to write! I really hope you all are liking that story and this one. All this love story stuff is a little bit new to me so feel free to critize. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Ally's POV:**

It's the morning after the dinner, and when I wake up, I'm still tired because it took me awhile to fall asleep. I kept thinking of Austin, and how he called me beautiful and how he said he wished we could hangout. I never expected any of that from him. I've never really been called beautiful before, I mean by my parents yes. But they're supposed to think your beautiful, right? Because their parents and all. But I've never had a boy say it to me like that, and if it was any other boy I wouldn't believe them. But the way Austin said it; it made me feel like I actually was, the way he looked me right in the eyes.

I was going to say something back to him, but nothing I thought of would have sounded right. I could have said cute, but he's beyond that. I could have said gorgeous, but I don't know if he would have thought that was weird. So all I said was thank you, and then I felt my face get warm so I looked away. I wish I could have done it differently, but I really didn't expect him to talk to me at all. He was risking his father yelling at him, and he didn't really seem to care.

I brush out the curls from my hair and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I go over to the chair in front of my window and sit down. I don't feel like doing much today, so I grab my book and start to read. But I can't focus. I keep thinking about Austin, and I don't know why.

I'd love to hang out with him. But that would mean risking getting into a lot of trouble. I mean we could talk and see each other at school, but when school's out like this, we never see each other. We're lucky there was a dinner, because if there wasn't, we wouldn't see each other until the first day of school in September. But this just makes it harder to plan a way to hang out. I could lie and say I'm with my friend Trish, my parents would never know…

Why am I planning this in my head? He just said he wished we could hang out, he never said we should or anything. He never said anything about sneaking around. Maybe he even said it to be nice for some reason. But I know that I have to shake this whole thing off and just forget about it.

I set my book down and walk downstairs. My father is outside mowing the lawn and my mother is sitting at the table in the kitchen looking through a magazine and sipping ice tea from a tall glass cup. She sees me and smiles, "Are you board? Could you run to the store for me?" She asks.

I just got my license a few weeks ago, and ever since my parents love to send me off to the grocery store or any store for that matter. But I was bored and tired of sitting there with my thoughts going crazy so I agree to go.

When I get there, I go right to the meat section since my mother wanted me to pick up some chicken so that my father could grill later. I look at the different kinds and debate which ones I should buy. I look to my left, down the aisle and I see Austin, he's reading a label on something he's holding. I hide my excitement and pretend I didn't see him. Finally, I pick some chicken thighs up and walk towards the cookie and other things that are bad for you aisle.

I debate on if my mother will be mad at me if I buy these really good looking coconut cookies when I see Austin coming down the same aisle. I still pretend I don't see him and stare at the cookies. He stops right next to me and follows my gaze.

"You really like the look of those cookies?" He asks me and laughs at my strong focus. I break it and look at him, and then laugh too.

"I'm debating on if I'll get yelled at for buying them." I say.

"Ah, yes. Parents sent you to the store too huh?" he says, holding up a grocery list. I hold up mine too and we both laugh again.

"Yes, the perks of getting your license." I say.

He nods in agreement and grabs the cookies I was looking at, "I'll buy them for you." He says.

I look at him in surprise and shake my head, "No way, I can't let you do that." I say.

He just laughs again, "Ally, its cookies. It's not like I'm buying you a thousand dollar necklace." He says.

I sigh, "Fine." I say, but then I grab the cookies from his hand and put them back. He gives me an evil, but joking look and grabs them again. I purse my lips at him and shake my head. I try to grab them from his hand again, but he expected it this time so he holds on tighter. I jokingly punch him in the gut, which was hard and my fist like bounced away. He must have some abs under that shirt.

He laughs and shoves me gently. "You're stubborn." He says.

"I know." I say confidently.

He shakes his head, "Fine. How about I buy the cookies and we share them." He says.

I look at him oddly, "How?" I ask.

"There's a bench outside we could sit on." He says.

I hold up my chicken and say, "But I have this and it will go bad." And my parents will get suspicious if I'm gone to long, is what I was going to say too, but I didn't want to sound like a wimp.

He nods, "Ah, true. Okay I'll give them to you but save me some for another time, deal?"

I sigh, "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I ask him.

He smiles big and shakes his head. I sigh again, louder this time, "Fine." I say with a smile.

We cash out next to each other and he walks me to my car to make sure I don't dump the cookies somewhere or something. "Thanks for the cookies." I say.

He smiles and brushes his hand through the side of his hair. It falls right back into place perfectly. "You're welcome." He says.

He hesitates and then walks away. I watch him walk away until he gets to his car. Does he really want me to save the cookies for another time? Is there going to be another time?


	4. Thoughts

**Austin's POV:**

I've never really believed in fate before, but bumping into Ally at the grocery store almost seemed like it. Of all times for us both to go there, happens to be the same time. I've been to the store plenty of times, but I've never seen her there. Of course I'm not complaining about bumping into her. I have been thinking of her all day and I almost didn't believe it was her at first.

I hope she didn't think I was being too forward with the whole cookie thing. But I'm hoping she got the hint about saving some for me, the hint that I want to see her again, somewhere, somehow.

When I got back from the store, my father saw the cookies on the receipt and asked where they were. I told him I ate them all, but I don't really think he believed me. I wouldn't believe me either. He knows I wouldn't just eat a whole package of cookies like that. But he didn't question it so I didn't say anything more about it.

I went up stairs to my room and sat down on my game chair. I tossed a football up in the air, back and forth. Bored and being suffocated by my thoughts. Why does my father have to be so ridiculous? I mean, I could stand Ally's father not liking me or something, but my own father not allowing me to be around her puzzles me.

You know what else puzzles me, and sort of pisses me off? Why I even care. She's just a girl, a girl that I'm not allowed to socialize with and I should do just that, not talk to her. I bet she has a boyfriend or something. I've seen her walking around school with some dark haired guy. I bet they're dating, I bet she's totally in love with him or I bet she has some other secret boyfriend. And here I am, not able to like a girl because I always think about her. Well, no more.

I throw my football across my room and it hits my wall, causing a loud thud and then another thud, but a quiet one, when it hits the floor. I sigh and lie back on my chair, wishing I could just fall asleep or something, forget the world, forget my stupid dad for making such stupid rules, forget Ally, forget the stupid company our fathers both work at, forget how beautiful Ally looked last night, forget about today at the store… Wow, even when I'm trying to forget about her, she's all that comes up in my thoughts.

**Ally's POV:**

When I came home earlier, I made the mistake of not hiding the cookies. My mother yelled at me for wasting her money but then when she looked at the receipt and the change I gave her she questioned how I bought them. I started to panic and ran different scenarios in my head. All I could think of was, 'I bought them myself with some extra change I had' or something along those lines. All I know is, she believed me and that's all that mattered.

At dinner, I barely said anything. In fact, I couldn't really look at my father. After seeing Austin again today, it just reminded me how much my father pisses me off. It's not right that I can't be like a normal girl and go pick up her cell phone and call her guy friend who she's been thinking about recently. But no, instead I have to sit here and think of all these things I'd ask Austin and talk to him about or what we'd do if we hung out, but that's just a dream. I mean, I could do it still, but I'd have to sneak it. Plus i can't tell if Austin's hinting anything or not. I poke my grilled chicken with my fork. My father and mother just look at me.

"Are you feeling okay?" My father asks me.

I look up at him, and imagine myself yelling at him. Yelling things at him that I've kept bottled inside for a while. Oh and a lot of swear words would be coming out of this mouth too. But instead I shake my head and continue to murder the already dead, cooked chicken.

After I did the dishes I went outside, on my porch. It was an extremely nice night out. Warm, but cool enough for a light sweater and shorts. And it was really clear and quiet out. I sit down on one of the chairs and breathe in, refreshing air. Later on, my mom comes out with two glasses of tea. She sits down in the chair next to me and hands me a glass. I thank her and we both sit there in silence for a while.

"I can tell something has been bothering you since dinner last night." She says to break the silence.

I just shrug, and sip my drink. "Is it that boy Austin?" She asks.

I practically spit out my tea. She can't assume that, that easily, can she? After I choke a little just to swallow the tea, I say, "What, no?"

"If you say so, just be careful." She says and walks into the house.

I sit there and stare at the chair where she was just a moment ago. What does she mean, just be careful? She can't possibly assume that I'm going to pursue anything with him and I. Maybe she really knows me better than I think. I finish up my tea and head upstairs to my room.

I find myself staring at the ceiling again, thinking. These thoughts need to stop, they need to go away. I can't think about Austin like this. He's just some boy that I'm not allowed to talk to, and it needs to stay that way. Just because this weekend got my hopes up doesn't mean I need to pursue it. It's over now. Maybe I should just go after Dallas. He seems to like me. Too bad he can't even be compared to Austin.

Dallas is the typical jock; captain of the football team, smart, and sort of cocky. And that's about all I can read from him. But Austin, he's so down to earth, and sweet. He's also smart and good at football even though he doesn't play. He can get cocky too, I'm sure. It's sort of a guy thing. But there's just something more about him. I just can't figure that out though.

**Sorry the chapter's kind of short. Keep reviewing! :)**


	5. You've Got That One Thing

**I'm pretty happy about this chapter, and i hope you all are too! Keep reviewing! I love reading them, and it means a lot!**

**Austin's POV:**

I've been trying to keep my mind off of things by hanging out with my friends, like Dez. He's my best friend. We decided to go to the mall today to pass some time, and just hang out. After we hit up the food court for some pizza, we walk over to the other end of the mall. There's a bunch of people in the middle of one section, and I can't figure out what's going on. But then Dez points out a poster hanging in a window. "Hey look. There having like an open mic thing… right now. You should totally enter!" He says.

I just sigh, "Yeah right. I'm sure you have to sign up for it ahead of time or something." I say.

Dez shakes his head, "Um nope it says last minute sign ups welcome!" I look at the poster and it in fact, says that.

"Well shit!" I say.

"Do it!" Dez says and pushes me towards the crowd. I mean I love to sing and everything and I don't exactly have stage fright, I just have never performed in front of a big crowd before.

"We have a last minute sign up here!" Dez yells over the crowd to who looks like the manager of all of this, "Name?" She yells back.

"Austin Moon!" I say before Dez can.

"You're on in 15!" She says.

My jaw drops and I turn to Dez, "15 minutes? How am I going to be able to choose and know a song by then?"

"Just sing Say You'll Stay. You know that song by heart." He says.

I nod. That is very true; I do know that song really well. I start thinking over the lyrics in my head again, just in case.

**Ally's POV:**

"I can't do this!" I scream at my best friend Trish, whose dragging me towards the stage in the middle of the mall. There's some sort of karaoke thing going on and she entered me as a 'surprise' yet she knows how I have horrible stage fright!

"Yes you can. You're up next. Go!" She yells at me.

I can't believe her. I thought she was supposed be my best friend. Best friends don't do things like this. I walk slowly onto the stage where everyone is staring at me. They announce my name and I walk over to the microphone. I stand there, frozen. The music is starting, but I'm not singing. I've already missed my cue. I'm making a fool out of myself, all because of Trish.

Just when I'm about to run off of the stage, a boy's voice appears, singing.

"_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you. I can't ever be brave, because you make my heart race." _

I look behind me, and the voice is Austin's. He's walking up behind me from backstage. He smiles and nods, telling me to sing the next part. I shake my head and start to walk off, but he grabs my arm lightly and bends over to whisper into my ear (there's quite a height difference between us) "I believe in you. You can do this." He says.

I swallow hard and grab the microphone and stand back next to Austin, "_Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, yeah. Frozen, and can't breathe." _I sang it right to Austin, only looking at him. He nods in approval and sings his next part.

"_Something's got to give now. Because I'm dying just to make you see, that I need you here with me now, because you've got that one thing."_

He nods at me again, and we both sing the chorus- *bold is Austin. Italic is Ally. Bold & Italic is both of them.

"**So get out, get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead."**

"_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing, and __**you've got that one thing."**_

"**Now I'm climbing the walls. But you don't notice at all, that I'm going out of my mind, all day and all night."**

"_Something's got to give now. Because I'm dying just to know your name. And I need you here with me now, because you've got that one thing."_

We sing the chorus together again, and before I know it, the song is over. Everyone in the mall got into it and a big roar of applause happens. Austin grabs my hand and we both bow and then we walk off the stage.

"Oh my gosh, Austin!" I say, with a huge smile, "You totally saved me out there. I can't even… I don't even know what to say." Before he can reply I run up to him and hug him. He freezes for a moment but then hugs back, tight and we stay there for a few moments until Trish appears.

"You guys did awesome!" She says and startles us. We pull away from our hug awkwardly and just stand there. She eyes us, and then looks Austin up and down.

"Who are you?" She asks, but with a smile.

A boy with red hair appears out of nowhere and stands next to Austin. "Dude, we have to go." He says. Austin looks at me, "I have to go. I'm sorry." And then he's gone.

Trish runs over to me and slaps me on the arm, "WHO IS HE?" She yells in my face.

"Jeez, call down Trish. He's just a boy." I say and casually walk away, down towards the other end of the mall. She follows right behind. "Just a _boy_? Just a _boy!" _she says. I stop and face her, "That _just a boy_ saved your butt up there. You were totally about to choke and he starting singing, and then you sang with him, on a stage, in front of people!" She says.

And she's right. I wasn't going to be able to do it. I was about to run off the stage and then Austin came out of nowhere and starting singing. I didn't know he was such a good singer, and then he encouraged me enough to sing with him. In front of everyone! I overcame my stage fright. I can't believe he would do that for me. I'm even more confused than I already was. I can't just forget about this boy now.

**Austin's POV:**

"Dude, why'd you do that? You aren't allowed to talk to her. And then you missed out on your solo performance." Dez complained.

I've talked to Dez about Ally quite a few times. And he knows everything about our father's hate and everything. But I don't really know why he cares about any of this. I couldn't just let her fail up there. When I saw that girl, what's her name? Practically push Ally up on to that stage and then Ally's face when she was at the microphone, my thoughts of her having some sort of stage fright was confirmed. And then I couldn't think of anything to do that would help, except to go on stage myself and help her sing.

"I don't care what my father thinks, or her father thinks. I wasn't just going to let her make a fool out of herself up there." I say to him.

He shakes his head, "Whatever man. But don't get your hopes up with this girl. Your dad will kill you."

"I just told you, I don't care. There is something special about her." I say.

"Dude, you could get like any girl, why would you waste your time?" Dez's words kind of pissed me off and I can't help but snap.

"She's not a waste of time, damn it." I say and walk away from him, suddenly not in the mood to socialize. I have to hear all about it from my parents and I don't need it from my best friend. He of all people should understand.

I walk out of the mall and walk home, since Dez was my ride. But I don't care, I rather walk anyway. I need to cool down before I go home and start yelling at my father too. I take my time, and don't get home for an hour or so.

But when I get home, my dad is sitting at the table with my mother. They aren't saying anything, and they are just looking at me. I sit down next to them and study their faces, "What?" I finally ask them.

"My friend Jonathan was at the mall earlier…" My father starts.

I can feel my pizza from lunch start to come up. This cannot be happening, and so soon. I didn't even have enough time to be happy about everything that happened. Happy that this might have made Ally and I closer; happy that she must know now that I care about her in some way. "And?" I say, acting stupid about the whole thing.

"He saw you, and _her, _singing." He says. The way he says _her_ sickens me. She has a name, she has feelings, and she's human!

"_Her _name is Ally." I say. I can tell that didn't please him, anger most likely is building in him now. My mother shoots me a _stop while your ahead_ look. But I don't plan on it today.

"I don't care. I told you not to be around her, or anyone that is involved with that family. You broke the rules." He says.

"Yeah, well your rules are stupid!" I say. Now my mom sighs and knows that I've really ticked him off and there's nothing she can say to stop this.

"Excuse me?" He says, almost about to jump out of his seat, probably to punch me or something. He never has hit me or anything like that. But sometime's it wouldn't surprise me if he did, since he gets angry so easy.

"You heard me. It's not her fault that you hate her father. Why do I have to suffer for your own immaturity?" I yell. It feels almost, _good_ to say all of this to his face.

"Go to your room. I don't want to hear any of this crap from you." He yells and sits down properly now.

I shake my head, "You never do." I say and walk upstairs. I slam my door shut and think of punching my wall but I calm myself down and lay down on my bed. I feel like I ruined my only chances of trying to see her more now. My father's idiotic friend Jonathan just had to be nosey. I just don't understand adults anymore. Well not that I really ever did. But I _really _don't get them now.

**Yes, the song I used was "One Thing." By One Direction. If you can't tell from the title of this story, i like them. :P**


	6. Text me, maybe?

**Ally's POV:**

Trish is spending the night tonight. We're watching a chick flick. It was about a boy and girl who were forbidden to be together. Once I figured out that was the plot, I got sick to my stomach and stopped paying attention to it. I started to think of the mall, and Austin, and everything that happened today. I was so angry with Trish making me go on stage, but now I'm sort of glad she did… wait what am I saying? I'm _sort _of happy about it? Heck no, I'm super happy about it. This just confirms that Austin must care about me in some way. He didn't have to help me out; he didn't have to sing with me. He could have just let me choke up there, he didn't owe me anything. In fact, he owes me nothing at all, since our families hate each other. I mean really, he should have let me choke up there. If he did, I bet his father would have rewarded him for it. Slapped him on the shoulder and said, '_good job son!' _or something like that. But he didn't… he saved me from myself.

"Ahem!" Trish says, trying to get me out of my daydream. I look at the T.V and the end credits are rolling down fast. It's over already?

"Did you pay attention to the movie at all?" She asks.

"Not really. The plot line was terrible." I say. She just shakes her head and grabs a few pieces of popcorn from our overlarge bowl.

"Your thinking of that hot blonde guy aren't you?" She says. I just look at her, hot blonde guy? Well I mean it fits him well. But I'd say more like, insanely gorgeous, soft looking hair, and big brown eyes boy. But we'll just go with that.

"What? Me? No." I say, and it doesn't take her more than a second to know that I'm lying about it.

"Yes. You know, my friend Bella knows his friend that was with him, Dez. I bet I can ask her, to ask him for his number!" I say. My mouth drops. I've never really thought of getting his number, I mean it would make sense to. It'd be a way I could talk to him, and my parents never check my cell phone. They trust me more than that. But what if I were to text him? Maybe his father checks his phone and he'll read it and then he'll send some bomb through my phone and it will blow up right in my face! BOOM! Pieces of my face everywhere… "Ally!" She yells in my face, once again interrupting my, sort of odd, daydream.

"I'm sorry Trish! But I don't know if that's a good idea." I say. She doesn't know about our fathers, or about Austin. I guess it just never came up and I didn't think of telling her. I wonder if Dez knows about me, "Why not?" she asks.

I sigh, I mind as well tell her. "I'm not allowed to be Austin's friend or anything. I'm not even allowed to talk to him. His father works with my father and they hate each other, so they both take it out on us." I say.

She just looks at me, and I almost think she's waiting for me to say just kidding. But sadly, that's not going to happen. I wait patiently for her to think of what I just said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Is what she finally says.

I laugh, "Tell me something I don't know."

She looks at the DVD case, "No wonder you didn't want to watch this movie." She says.

I just nod and then lie back on my bed, "Well, I can tell he obviously cares about you. And I bet you do too. I'm going to get his number for you." She says.

I sit back up and she can see the panic on my face, "I don't know if that's a good idea." I say.

She sighs, "Why not?"

"Because, what if his dad sees or something and we both get killed."

She laughs at me, but I don't return it, because I'm actually serious. I mean not the killing part. Our parents wouldn't actually _kill _us. They'd just ground us forever.

"Oh well his numbers right here." She says, waving her phone in my face. She got it that quickly? And now she's teasing me. I watch the phone sway back and forth in my face.

"Your mean." I say. But she doesn't react to my words. Instead, she grabs my phone and starts entering the number in it. I run over to her, "What are you doing?" I ask her in a panic.

"Texting Austin for you." She says.

I let out a little screech and I try to grab my phone out of her hand but she's too fast for me. She runs into my bathroom and locks the door. I start banging on it and yelling at her but all I hear is her giggles. I can't believe she's doing this!

**Austin's POV:**

It's about 9 P.M. and I'm lying on my bed in my boxers watching T.V. It's extra hot in my room so I open my window and my screens doors that go out to my balcony. It's nice to have a balcony like this right off of my room. I go out there a lot at night and lie down and look at the stars and breathe in the fresh air. It calms me.

But even though I'm allowing air into my room from anywhere possible, it's still too hot. I sigh and stretch out on my bed. I wish my father would get a pool or something. I'd love to just jump into one right now. Oh, maybe even jump from my deck! That'd be awesome. Just dive on in, but it'd have to be a super deep pool. Because if I hit the bottom from that height, ouch. Suddenly, I hear my phone start to vibrate on my night stand. I look at it and it vibrates 2 more times, which means I have a text message. I catch it before it slides off and hits the ground.

I lie back down and hold my phone over my face. I unlock it and realize the number isn't in my address book, and the number isn't familiar. I hesitate but click open…

_From: 1-555-555-9303_

**Hey Austin, it's Ally.**

My phone falls out of my hands and hits me right in the face, "Owe!" I holler. I rub my nose and wait for the pain to stop and then read the message again, not believing my eyes. It's Ally? She's texting me? How'd she get my number? I can't believe she would text me. Is this allowed? Should I reply? I suddenly look around my room, paranoid my father might be somehow looking over my shoulder.

I have to reply… I must reply. But what should I say? Should I just be like, _hey? _Or should I question her, ask her why she's texting me. Or would that sound kind of… prick ish? Yes it would. It would make it sound like I didn't want her to text me. And of course I want her to text me. I never even thought of texting her. Wow I'm stupid.

I save her number in my contacts, but I have to think of a name to put her under. If I put Ally, and my father or mother happen to see it, I'll be in trouble... After thinking long and hard and getting up enough nerve to actually text her back, it's almost 20 minutes until I reply.

_To: Juliet_

**Hey Ally. I'm so happy to hear from you.**

So I put her as Juliet… Cheesy I know. But it's all I could come up with. I mean it fits pretty well. And I know pretty lame that _I'm so happy to hear from you _was all I could come up with to say. But I mean I'm still so surprised that she texted me at all. I just couldn't think of the right thing to really say.

**Ally's POV:**

After almost bruising my knuckles knocking on my bathroom door, Trish finally comes out. She's smirking and throws my phone at me, that I barely catch. I stop myself from flipping her off and look through my phone. She already put Austin's phone number in my phone and… she texted him! Sure, she only said _hey Austin, its Ally_. But it still pisses me off.

"Why would you do that? And I can't even have his name in my phone! If my parents were to see it I'd be killed!" I yell at her, but not too loud so my parents couldn't happen to hear.

"Then put his name as something else. You'll thank me later." She says.

Put his name in as something else? Like what. I think for a few minutes but can't come up with anything. The only thing I can think about is how he hasn't replied. I just look at Trish and give her a dirty look, "What?" She asks defensively.

"He hasn't replied. He probably got murdered. Thanks." I say.

She laughs, "You are so crazy."

I shrug at her and look back at my phone. I decide to put his name as something I just thought of, even though I probably won't need his number soon. Seeing how he hasn't replied.

Trish pops in another DVD as I sit here and stare at my phone. This is all her fault. Why does she like to torture me like this. I mean seriously –

And then my cell phone goes off. Trish's eyes light up and I just hold my phone, frozen. He texted me back, but it only took him 15 minutes to!

_From: Romeo_

**Hey Ally. I'm so happy to hear from you.**


	7. Plans

**Ally's POV:**

"What did he say?" Trish asks me, trying to look over my shoulder.

"He said he's happy I texted him." I whisper.

"See! I told you. There is nothing to worry about." She says happily and confident, like she just saved the world or something. I shake my head at her but she isn't paying attention to me anymore, the movie is at a good part apparently.

I lie down on my bed and focus on my phone…

**Me: **Really? I was nervous about texting you.

**Romeo: **Why?

**Me: **I don't know. I guess I was afraid your parents might find out or something.

**Romeo: **They won't. They don't go through my phone… How are you?

_They don't go through his phone. A sigh of relief escapes me. I can actually text Austin Moon._

**Me: **I'm okay. My friend Trish is spending the night… Honestly she's the one who texted you with my phone because I was too chicken.

_Why did I just admit that to him? He's going to think I'm such a wimp._

**Romeo: **Ha, I don't blame you. I would have been scared too. But I'm glad your friend Trish isn't like us. I've been dying to be able to talk to you somehow.

**Me: **Me too. I can't thank you enough for earlier. You really saved me out there.

**Romeo: **No problem. I couldn't let anything like that happen to you.

I smile instantly after I read that.

**Me: **I wish we could hang out or something… I really hate that my father is doing this.

**Romeo: **It's not just your father. It's mine too, it's so ridiculous. I don't understand why we have to suffer for them… I mean not that I'm suffering… I mean it's not that big of a deal…

_Not that big of a deal? It sort of seems like he was just covering for himself. Not admitting that it's hurting him we can't hang out… Should I go a long with it?_

**Me: **It isn't?

**Romeo: **Ugh, Ally. I don't want to like weird you out but it really does bother me. I want to hang out with you and get to know you better.

My smile grows wider and Trish must be looking at me because she coughs to get my attention. I look up at her, "Yes?"

She giggles, "Having a nice conversation?"

I shrug, "Maybe."

**Me: **I feel the same way Austin. I haven't stopped thinking about you since dinner.

_Did I really just say that? Desperate much Ally! _I bang the back of my head against my headboard repeatedly, causing Trish to look at me oddly, but I continue until I get a text back.

**Romeo: **I haven't stopped thinking about you either.

**Me: **Are you sure it's not just because you liked my outfit? Ha-ha.

**Romeo: **Well, that made an impression for sure. But no, I just really want to be able to hang out with you.

**Me: **Me too… Would you hang out with me if we found a way?

**Austin's POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually having a conversation with Ally Dawson. I can't believe that she said she hasn't stopped thinking of me since Friday. This has to mean she shares some of the feelings I have for her. I almost feel sneaky too, texting her when I'm forbidden to have contact with her. But I don't care, it feels awesome.

**Me: **In a heartbeat.

**Juliet: **Really? Well maybe we can think of a way. Like I could say I'm at Trish's house and you could say you're at Dez's.

_She really would risk sneaking out to hang out with me? That's kind of awesome to hear, but kind of scary too. I wouldn't want to risk her getting caught and in trouble because of me._

**Me: **Are you sure? What if we get caught? I don't want to get you in trouble.

**Juliet: **I'll risk it to be with you.

Our conversation goes for hours, almost all night until she must have fallen asleep because she stopped replying. We have plans to meet tomorrow in the park. We're going to meet up near the water fountain. I'm going to say I'm with Dez and she's going to say she's with Trish. I can't fall asleep, because I'm way too excited to be able to spend time with her, alone, for almost a whole day. It's going to be awesome.

I finally fall asleep and my alarm goes off. I get up and take a long warm shower and then put on some clothes and go downstairs. My father is at work and my mom's sitting at the dining room table, eating a waffle with strawberries on top.

"Want some?" she asks. But I look at the time and I'm supposed to meet Ally in a half hour, so I decide to just grab an apple, "Nah that's okay. I'm going to go hang out with Dez." First lie down, "Oh, where?" She asks.

Yes, where Austin? "His house and then probably we'll go to the mall or something." The second lie.

"Okay, have fun. Be home for dinner sound good?" She half asks.

I nod in agreement and walk out the door. Well I guess that wasn't so bad. But I do hate lying to my mother. I know it's not right but it's my father's fault.

**Ally's POV:**

I passed out texting Austin last night. I felt bad, but he understood. I was pretty tired and we talked until late. But today, we're going to hang out. We're meeting in the park and my parents are going to think that I'm with Trish. Trish being the great friend she is, agreed to go along with it. So in case my mother happens to call her, she'll say I'm in the bathroom or something. I feel bad about lying, but I just have to. I want to hang out with Austin, alone. Where we can actually talk and stuff.

Seeing how my dad is at work, and so is my mom, it was easy to get out of the house today. But I had to lie about it to them last night. They believed it right away of course. Trish is a very good liar too. She helped me out with an outfit, a red sun dress, brown belt and a denim jacket. She made me curl my hair too, like on Friday night, after I told him how beautiful he said I looked. I thought it made me seem desperate. But she insisted.

She walked with me to Austin and I's meeting place, but left right after we got there. She said she'd text me later and I'd go to her house for a little while when I was done with Austin, so it wouldn't be too much of a lie.

I sit casually on the edge of the pond and watch different people walk by, waiting for Austin. I'm nervous but I don't really know why. It's not like I've never talked to him in person before, or it's not like it's a blind date or something. But I've never been alone with him before. And besides school, I've never been allowed to talk to him in person.

I pull out my phone and look at the time. He should be here by now. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder; it startles me so much I fall back, right into the fountain.


	8. First Date?

**I couldn't resist. Here's another chapter, since i already have a lot of chapters already written. I really hope your going to like where this is going!**

**Austin's POV:**

I can see Ally sitting on the edge of the fountain waiting for me. I walk up beside her and she's focused on her phone. I tap her on her shoulder and I scare her, and she falls right into the fountain, "Ally!" I scream and hop in to help her out. She's soaking wet and embarrassed. I sit her back down on the edge and sit next to her, "Ally, I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot." I say and press my face in my hands.

I expect her to be really mad at me, to start yelling at me or something. But instead, I hear her start to laugh. I just look at her, shocked. Why would she be laughing? "Ally… Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

She continues to laugh, "Because, I fell into the fountain. I got that scared. I'm such a wimp. I was all dressed up to impress you and I ruined it and now I just feel plain… silly."

I laugh with her for a moment and brush a piece of wet hair out of her face, "You still look beautiful." I say. She smiles at me and looks down shyly. I still feel bad about causing her to fall in. Her outfit looked really nice and I bet she had worked a long time on her curly hair that was now straightening a little from all the water. "Come on, I have a beach towel in my car." I say and grab her hand and help her up so she doesn't slip. We walk to my car and I grab the towel and wrap it around her shoulders, "Thanks Austin." She says and starts cuddle with the towel.

"It's the least I could do." I say.

"So…" She says awkwardly. After everything that happened with the fountain I forgot to remember that this was going to be awkward, since we've never hung out alone before, "So. Would you like to go to the fair?" There's a fair going on that goes on once a year in our town. I know for sure none of our father's friends would be caught dead at it. Ally's face lights up after I ask and she nods. I let her dry off for a few more minutes and then she sits down in the passenger seat on the towel. By the time we get there her hair is almost dry from the wind that came through the window.

We start out by playing some games, like this silly duck game where all these plastic ducks are floating in water and you pick two up and they each have a number on the bottom and then you win whatever prize comes with that number. Then we played a balloon dart game and I won Ally a teddy bear. She really seemed to like it which I was glad about. But my stomach turned when I remembered that she'll have to hide it when she gets home.

We only have about an hour left to hang out, so we decide to go on the Ferris wheel. I'm not too fond of heights but I know Ally wanted to go on so I agreed. We got on and start moving. By the time we got to the top, it sudden stopped moving. "What's going on?" She says. I just shrug. I don't dare look down.

"I don't know." I sigh.

Suddenly, a loud voice comes from below, "I am sorry everyone. There's something wrong with the wheel. You all might be stuck up there for a while. I am so sorry for the inconvenience." You've got to be kidding me. We could be stuck up here for _a while_? We need to be home before our parents find out, "Oh no." Ally says in a whiny voice.

"This is awful." I say.

"What if it does take a long time to get down, what if we aren't home in time?" She asks out loud, but I don't think she's asking me. I think she's asking herself.

"I-I don't know." I say. This can't be happened. The one time I finally get to be with Ally, it's going to be ruined. I don't care if I get in trouble, but I can't stand the thought of Ally getting in trouble all because of me.

A while goes by, and we just sit there in awkward silence, until finally she speaks up, "This is my fault. I wanted to go on this stupid Ferris wheel." She says.

I shake my head and turn to her, "It isn't your fault. It's not like you knew it would break. Please don't blame yourself." I say.

She shrugs and looks down at her lap, not wanting to make eye contact with me. She really shouldn't feel so guilty. I hesitantly touch her chin and move it up towards me so she's looking at me.

"I'm glad I got to spend the day with you. It was amazing, and I wouldn't want to be stuck on a Ferris wheel with anyone else." I say. Her face turns a slight shade of pink and then she smiles. I put my hand back down to my side, and just look at her.

"I had a good time too. Besides being stuck up here, but I don't mind too much." She says.

I sigh, "Yeah, but I don't want you to get in trouble." I say, looking at my phone. It's past my dinner time, so I'm already in trouble.

"It's okay. I have a little extra time. My parents think I'm going to Trish's house after whatever we were supposed to do all day." She says, but she notices me looking at the time and says, "Your late already, aren't you?" Her face turns sad.

"It's alright. It's not like I've never been late for dinner before." I say.

"I guess." She says. We just look at each other for a few moments. Her eyes are so beautiful and she's just so beautiful.

**Ally's POV:**

Being stuck on the Ferris wheel isn't the scariest part. It's what will happen if I'm late when I get home. I can tell by how Austin's acting that he needs to be home and fast. But he's acting like everything's okay. For some reason we just stop talking and we just look at each other, in the eyes. He's big brown eyes are so nice and his smile is breathtaking. I feel like I should say something, anything. Like I want to do this again, but then the Ferris wheel starts to move and it startles us both and our locked eyes break away.

"Um, at least it's working now." Austin says.

"Yeah… I'm… Glad." I say back. I should be happy that it's working; that maybe I won't get in trouble, maybe I'll get back in time, and maybe Austin really isn't in trouble yet. But I'm almost sad about it. I don't want to go home; I want to be with him longer.

When we're finally let off, the ride controller guy gives us free tickets for the next few days it's open. I don't really care though, because I probably won't be coming back and I'm defiantly not planning on riding this again. We run to Austin's car and he speeds back to the park where Trish is waiting for me. He walks with me to the fountain in silence and Trish is sitting where I was earlier, a worried expression on her face. "Where have you two been? My parents have been expecting me home for almost an hour!" She says.

"I have to go. I'm sorry if you didn't have fun. Goodbye Ally." He says and walks away. Just walks away. I almost wish he could have at least hugged me. I want to feel his arms wrapped around me… Wait what am I thinking?

"Hello?" Trish says and pulls me with her so I'd start walking towards her house.

"I'm sorry. We got stuck on the Ferris wheel. There wasn't anything I could do." I say.

She just shakes her head, "You should get going to your house. I'll come up with something to tell my parents. Don't worry about it." She says apologetically, knowing that she shouldn't have flipped out on me.

I practically run home, afraid of what I'm going to have to deal with when I get there. By the time I reach the front door, I'm completely out of breath. I bend over and catch my breath for a few minutes before walking into the house. When I get there, my father's watching T.V. and my mom must be in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, how was your day with Trish?" My father asks. A sigh of relief escapes me, but he doesn't notice.

"Good. I'm going to go wash up for supper."

My father wasn't facing me so I easily hid the teddy bear behind my back and ran up stairs. Yes, I got away with it. I can only hope that Austin did, too.


	9. List of Chores

**Austin's POV:**

The whole drive home I couldn't stop thinking of Ally. I should have hugged her goodbye or something. I just cowardly walked away, and fast, mostly because I had to get home, but she probably thinks I just wanted to get away from her. I punch the steering wheel and the horn goes off. People on the street stare at me as I drove by, thinking I honked at them.

Our moment on the Ferris wheel, I really wanted to kiss her. We're not even aloud to be friends and I already wanted to go past that. We could never be together, and I know that. I just can't help my thoughts. She's so beautiful and amazing and everything in a girl that I've wanted since I laid eyes on her when I was 13. I'd say I wish that our dad's have never worked together or never met, but if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't know about her at all. Even though it's their faults we can't associate. What a shitty situation.

When I pull in, I realize I'm an hour and a half late. I'm hardly ever late to dinner. The one time that I was, my father got so angry with me, and I didn't understand why. I mean yeah I understand that he wants me home for dinners with them but why get so pissed about it?

I walk into the house and my parents are sitting at the table, my dinner plate set, with food and all, theirs used and empty. I slowly walk over to them and sit down in my spot. Their completely quiet and I am too. I just stare at me food, suddenly not hungry. Finally, my father speaks, "You're late." He says, his tone is angry and I can tell he's trying to stay calm. My mother slips her hand under his and squeezes it. She was never mad that I was late, but she was too afraid of my father to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time." I say in a calm voice.

"Don't let it happen again." He says, and I know he means it. If I do it again he'll probably make me sleep outside or something. If he knew I was late because of Ally, he'd probably kick me out or send me to a military school.

I nod and force myself to eat while being burdened by their odd stares. I knew if I didn't eat, my father would be even angrier. He'd give me some lecture about how my mother worked hard and cooked this meal for me and how rude it would be of me to let it spoil. But I realize that I did get away with it. I'm not in trouble, and he doesn't suspect anything about Ally. I'm surprised he hasn't questioned me more since the whole thing at the mall.

After dinner I go upstairs and lay out on my balcony. Looking up at the stars, I try to clear my head. I haven't heard from Ally. I really hope she isn't in trouble. Or maybe she isn't texting me because she had a bad time with me. I wouldn't blame her. I mean first, she falls into the fountain because of me and then she gets stuck on a Ferris wheel, _with me_. And then she could have been late. I just sigh out loud and stare up at the stars.

**Ally's POV:**

After dinner when I'm in my room, I think about texting Austin, but I don't want to seem too, I don't know, clingy or something. I just hope he isn't in trouble. I want to hang out with him again, for sure. I just hope we can get away with it again. I had such a good time, even though I embarrassed myself in front of him by falling into the fountain. I'm so clumsy.

I sigh and lazily fall down onto my bed, and grab the teddy bear Austin won me and cuddle with it. It's so soft and cute, and it reminds me of Austin, which is even better. I wish there was a way to change our father's minds, but I just don't see that ever happening. Suddenly, I hear my phone go off.

**From: Romeo**

Hey, sorry about leaving in a rush. Didn't get in trouble, did you?

I smile at my phone, just happy that he texted me and that he didn't get in trouble. I replied and said I didn't either. We talked for a while and then both decided we should go to sleep. I fell asleep cuddling with the teddy bear.

The next morning was my father's day off, so he and my mother went out shopping for the day. They left me a long list of chores that needed to be done. They always do that, every time they go somewhere for more than 3 hours, I'm given a list of things to do so I won't be able to hang out with anyone.

I'm about to start the first thing on my list, which is clean out the pool, Austin texted me. He asked what I was doing and if I was able to sneak away and go for a walk or something. I explained to him that my parents were a few hours away shopping and I had a list of chores to do, and he asked if he could help. I thought about it for a moment, I know that my parents won't be home till real late so I should be able to get away with it. So I agree to let him come and give him directions.

I wait for him on the front porch, pacing back and forth, anxious for him to arrive. Finally, he's here. He looks really good in his striped shirt, and long brown shorts. He smiles at me and just stands there, after a moment of awkward silence he says, "So, what's the first thing on your list?"

I smile and say, "Cleaning the pool." I'm surprised by his reaction. His face kind of drops and then a huge grin appears, "You have a pool!" He says happily.

I just laugh, "Well yeah, but we're supposed to _clean _not swim." I say as he's dragging me through my front door. He rolls his eyes, "Okay, I'll swim and you clean." He says happily.

I stop him in front of the patio door, "You're supposed to _help _me remember?" I remind him. He laughs and picks me up and puts me over his shoulders. I scream and start hitting him to put me down but he won't. He starts to run and then jumps, pulling us both into the pool.

The freezing cold water stuns me for a moment and then I swim up to the top for air. Austin does the same and he's looking at me with the same grin on his face. I splash him repeatedly until he yells that he surrenders.

"How dare you do that!" I say, and try to sound angry, but it's not working. Who could be mad at him?

I swim over to the edge and lift myself up onto it. I sit there and watching Austin swim around for a few moments before swimming over to me. He splashes me playfully and I give him a dirty look so he stops, but then we both laugh.

"I really should start the chores." I say sadly.

Austin sighs and shakes his head. He gets out of the pool and I hand him a towel and we both walk inside. I look at my list; I decide pool cleaning can just wait till later. Next I have to vacuum the living room. Austin can't really help with this, so I just do it as quickly as possible while he sits at the kitchen table. I can tell that he's nervous about being here. He seems to look over his shoulder every 2 minutes.

After I'm done, it's time to paint the garage. I know right, there making me paint the garage. I tell Austin about it and he says he's happy to help. I go inside the garage and grab the bucket of white paint and two paint brushes. When I get outside, Austin has his shirt off. He didn't have time to do it before he jumped in the pool with me over his shoulder. I stop where I'm at and just stare at his abs, there so, perfect and amazing. He notices me looking and I snap out of my trance. I walk over to him and set down the paint, "I hope you don't mind… I don't want to get paint on my shirt." He says.

"But you didn't mind jumping into a pool with it?" I say and we both laugh.

I start to paint first, and Austin watches me for a few moments, finally he starts too. After about an hour, we only have one side done, except for the very top part, neither of us can reach and we don't have a latter.

"How about I hold you up?" he asks. I turn to him, "Huh?"

He gestures for me to come closer. I grab the paint bucket and my paint brush. I stand in front of him. He grabs me by the waist, which surprises me and he starts lifting me up towards the top. "See, just paint that spot that we missed." He says.

I know I don't weigh that much, but I'm surprised at how easily he's holding me up here. And I really don't mind that he's touching my waist. When he starts to lower me down, slowly, my clumsiness comes back, and I start to fall forward a little, and the paint bucket slips out of my hands while Austin tries to catch me, but instead we both fall to the ground. The paint falls and covers us both from waist up. "Oh no!" I moan.

But Austin's just laughing, "At least I took my shirt off." He says.

I just shake my head at him, he never gets mad or bothered by anything it seems like. He helps me up and I start to slip in the paint, but he doesn't let me fall again. "We should go clean up. We can go in my bathroom. My parents won't get mad if I get paint in there." I say and we both walk carefully through the house, into my room and then into my bathroom.

I turn on the shower for Austin, and he just looks at me. "What?" I ask. He just shrugs, "Nothing. What's the shower for?" He says.

"For you to rinse off the paint before it dries?" I say.

"What about you? The paint will dry before I'm done. You can join me if you want." He says.

I can't believe he's asking me to get into the shower with him. I mean, I know that we're both clothed so it's all innocent, but just the thought of it makes me feel, weird, but not in a bad way.

"I mean, unless you don't want too. That's fine. I don't mean anything by it." He says. I don't want him to think I'm some wimp or prude, so I jump in before he does.

"Join me if you dare!" I say and giggle. He laughs too and joins me. I realize there's no way for both of us to get any water if we stand far apart, so I pull his arm and make him stand closer to me. Now we're both under the water, but we're not saying anything. I don't know what's wrong with me but something comes over me, braveness I suppose. I start to wipe away paint off of his abs, an excuse to touch them. There amazing.

He doesn't stop me and starts lightly brushing my hair with his hands, trying to get the paint out. I get such a weird feeling, a feeling of happiness, and feeling of closeness to Austin that I've never felt. I also feel like a rebel, having the forbidden Romeo in my shower with me.

I move my hand from his abs to his face, brushing off the last bit of paint on his cheek. Our eyes never leave one another, and that's when he leans in, and I do too. I close my eyes, and I can almost feel his lips on mine when, I hear my front door shut.


	10. Don't Get Caught

**Austin's POV:  
**If anyone would have asked me this morning if I ever thought I'd end up in a shower with Ally Dawson (with clothes on, I might add) I would have told them they were insane. But here I am, standing extremely close to the beautiful Ally Dawson, shower water pouring over our heads. She's rubbing paint off of my stomach, while I take paint out of her hair. It just seems like the most perfect moment of my life. I totally forgot about the rest of the world, with her in this moment. All of my worries, and my fears were gone. It was just me, and her. And it made me realize that I've been in love with her since the moment I saw her at my father's business dinner when I was 13. It only took me three years to realize it.

I'm looking at her, right in her eyes, and she's doing the same. I've gotten so lost in them that I can't help what I'm about to do next. I lean in, and she does too, which means she wants this too, I hope. Our lips are so close, I can feel her warm breath, i can feel the softness of her bottom lip as I'm about to press mine to hers, when we both hear it and jump away from each other. Her front door slamming shut. Her eyes widen with, shock or was it fear? And I'm sure that I shared the same expression back, "Oh my god. No, this can't be happening." She says. And then motions me to stay there, in the shower. She keeps it running and stays completely frozen outside of the shower curtain that she closed with me behind. She waits and listens, and I hear it too, the footsteps coming into her room.

"Honey, are you in there?" Her mother asks outside the door.

"Yes mom, I'm taking a shower. I had a paint accident." Ally yells, acting like she's still in the shower.

"Yes, I believe I heard your father swearing so I guess he found it. Come down stairs when you're done." Her mother says and Ally says a simple 'okay' and walks back into the shower with me.

"What are we going to do?" I whisper to her.

She sighs, and closes her eyes, obviously thinking pretty hard. I just stand there awkwardly, too stupid and scared to think of anything.

"Okay, there are two sets of stairs in my house. You saw them both, right?" She asks, and I nod. She shakes her head too and continues, "Okay, well the one that we didn't come up here on, take those. They go straight to my front door. My parents will be in the living room or kitchen. You should be able to get out like that, just be silent." She says.

"How do you know your parents won't be like, right there?" I ask her, nervously.

"They hardly ever use that door, only at night when they don't want to walk through the whole house." She says, and I trust her information.

I nod and walk out of the shower, and she follows behind. I turn around to say something, like apologize, since this is my fault, I suggested coming here. But she just shakes her head and turns me around to go. I tip toe in her room and open the door, and poke my head out. No one's around so I dart for the stairs, which is also empty. I run outside and into the road, I'm safe yet again. I run home as fast as I can and that's when I realize, I left my shirt at Ally's.

**Ally's POV:**

When Austin leaves the bathroom, I lean my head against the wall and consider bashing it against the hard, wall repeatedly but I decide to take off my clothes and take an actual quick shower so my parents believe me. All I could think about was what just happened between Austin and I. The shower, the almost kiss, the almost getting murdered by my parents. How can something so perfect and almost even more perfect, turn into horror.

And why do parents always have such horrible timing. I mean of all the time for them to get home early from shopping. I sigh and wrap my hair up in a towel and throw a tank top on and some shorts. I walk slowly down stairs, and prepare myself to get yelled at for the paint all over our precious grass next to our garage, but instead I'm greeted by my father in the kitchen, standing there holding Austin's striped shirt.

"Whose is this?" he asked.

I panic. Clearly it isn't mine, seeing how it's too big for me and obviously a boy's polo shirt. I have no idea what to say, and then my mother comes in. She sees what's going on and says, "Oh dear, you find my shirt!" she says.

I just look at her, mouth wide open, what is she doing? "You used it to wipe up paint? That's fine Ally, it was old anyway." My father looks from her to me and I shrug. I guess I should play along with this.

"Yeah, sorry mom." I say. My father sighs and walks out of the house to mow the yard.

"Mom…" I start.

"It was that Dallas boy wasn't it? You had him over to help paint, its fine. It can be our little secret." She says and winks at me, and then walks out.

Dallas. She thinks I had Dallas over. I'm relieved that I did not get caught but also not happy that she thinks I had Dallas over. That she approves of him when Austin is so much better, if only they could look past his parents.

I grab the shirt and walk back up stairs. I put it in my drawer so I can give it back to Austin next time I see him, if we can ever see each other again. Two close calls already. We're destined to get caught eventually.

**Austin's POV:**

Its one thing that someone could have found my shirt at Ally's and then asked her about it. But how am I supposed to explain why I've come home with no shirt from "dez's" house, as I told my mom. The thing is, Dez doesn't know that I've been saying I've been hanging out with him instead of Ally. He's as bad as my father, not approving of what I'm doing and saying I could do better than her. I haven't hung out with him since that day at the mall.

I walk into my house and hope that I can get upstairs before my mother notices, but she's right in the hallway when I walk in.

"Where's your shirt?" She asks, and I can almost see a smile forming on her face.

I blush a little, and then clear my throat. Think of a reason Austin. "I um, left it at Dez's house. I had it off when we were playing football out in his back yard and it was still so warm out so I just left without it. I'll get it back soon." I say.

My mother nods and goes into the kitchen. I sigh with relief and run upstairs. I quickly grab my phone and text Ally.

**Me: **I left my shirt at your house. Hope nothing bad happened.

**Juliet: **I know you did. My father found it, but my mom said it was her old shirt and totally saved my ass. Apparently she thinks Dallas snuck over and she said it's 'our little secret.'

She's okay with her daughter sneaking in cocky bastards like Dallas but I'm not a loud to hang out with her? Now that just pisses me off. How come life is so un-fair sometimes?

I don't know what to say about our almost kiss, and I guess she doesn't either because neither of us do. We talk some small talk and then she had to go. I wonder how she feels about me, but I'm too scared to find out. This whole situation is just, scary. I mean, I love being with her, and I don't regret any of this. But going behind our parents back is just, hard work. I hate not knowing what could happen. I want to be able to hang out with Ally in her house, or my house and not worry about being caught.

I'm really glad it's summer vacation. I know that I wouldn't be able to focus on anything except everything that's going on with me and Ally. I can't stop thinking about it, and I can't seem to focus on anything else. I want to tell her how I feel, I want to actually kiss her, I want to hold her in my arms. Everything that's impossible.


	11. Oh, the heat

**Ally's POV:  
**"You two were… in the shower together?" Trish half yells, I shush her and shut my bedroom door. Her eyes are wide and a slight smile is resting on her lips.

"Wow. First of all, I had my clothes on and he had his shorts on. It was innocent okay. We had paint all over us." I say and then sigh. Maybe I shouldn't tell Trish about any of this. But I have to talk about it with someone, someone who understands me and doesn't care if I am involved with Austin. Well not really involved… I don't know what we are.

"Sure." She says, like she doesn't believe me, but then she says, "And then what happened?"

I sigh again, "Well we were about to kiss but then I heard my parents coming in the front door." Her eyes widen again.

"You were about to kiss, oh my god!" She says and paces back and forth, thinking. "Okay, who made the first move for the kiss?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Who leaned in first?" She practically yells. I shush her.

"Austin did." I whisper.

"Awesome! That means he is totally in to you! We need to get you two together. Lock you in a room somewhere, where no one will know about, and then you two can totally like… do things." She says with a smile.

I just look at her, "Wow Trish, we haven't even kissed and now you want to lock us up somewhere so we can…do things." I say, mocking her.

She laughs, "I'm just kidding but seriously you two have to hang out again."

I sigh and sit down on my bed, "The two times we've hung out alone, we've almost gotten in trouble. First, the fair, we were late and could have got caught. And then, the whole shower thing. Wow that could have been so bad." I say, cupping my face in my hands.

Trish walks over to my bed and takes a seat next to me, "Wait, he had his shorts on, so that means his shirt was off? How's his body?" She asks, all excited.

I sigh, "One word, abs." I feel silly after I say it but I just giggle to myself. But then I remember something I thought of last night, "But what if he didn't really want to kiss me. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment. Maybe I was just being a tease or something." I say.

Trish shakes her head, "Seriously Ally? I could tell he liked you after the whole karaoke thing at the mall. He wanted to kiss you." She says. Sure, Trish has never had a boyfriend, but she does know a lot about relationships and when a guy likes you. She must read a lot of magazines.

I sigh again, "I guess. But when we texted a little, he never said anything about it."

Trish stands up now, "Let's go to the mall, and hang out. Maybe he's there or something." That's the dumbest excuse she's ever used just to get me to the mall. I just laugh at her, but decide to go anyway, to get my mind off of things.

It's probably a good idea not to be around each other for a little while. Just in case our parents are sort of suspicious, which I don't think they are. But you never know with them. If they know something, they'll keep it to themselves until they can really catch you and get you in so much trouble you wish you were like dead.

I really don't want to wait to hang out with Austin. I want to hang out with him like, right now. After everything that happened at my house, it made me realize how much I want him in my life. The moment in the shower made me feel so, connected to him. Like how we can just have a silent moment of looking into each other's eyes. And then the almost kiss. The kiss I wanted to happen so badly. But it didn't. What if he never tries to kiss me again? Trish might be right, he must like me. I hope he likes me.

This is stupid though. I shouldn't be thinking of him like this, he's forbidden. I mean how could we ever date? We couldn't. Our relationship would just be sneaking around, being afraid of getting caught. Treating every moment like it's our last. And I have to admit, I love the feeling.

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up to my father banging on my bedroom door; he kept yelling, "Get up lazy ass! It's time to mow the lawn!"

Now usually I am up right away for this. Actually, I'm usually up way before he'd ever think of trying to knock my door down about it. And I would have been, if I wasn't up most of the night thinking about Ally. I moan and roll out of bed. I throw on a pair of old shorts and keep my shirt off. It's going to be hot and I don't want a weird tan line. I walk downstairs and my father has already left for work, and my mom is about to head out the door to hang out with her best girl friend. She waves and leaves as I go into the kitchen to eat a quick bowl of cereal.

After I'm done, I go outside and get the mower out of the shed. It takes a while to get it started, since it's pretty old. I mow the back yard first, because it's the biggest part of the property and it is going to take the longest. I'm already sweating, it's so hot. I should have brought water with me or something. But I don't want to shut the mower off, in case I won't be able to get it started again.

**Ally's POV:**

"No, please no Trish." I beg.

She's dragging me out the door of my house. You see, I was fine with going to the mall, until she suggested that we walk because it's such a beautiful day. I tried to come up with a bunch of excuses like, it's too hot, and then she made me change into a sun dress with my bikini on under it. I said I was too lazy to walk, and she didn't believe that. Trish, being Trish finally got the real reason out of me.

"Fine, it's because Austin's house is on the way there, and I don't want to walk by and…" I say but she interrupts.

"Oh we're _totally_ walking there now!" She says and that's why she's dragging me out the door. Yeah, I love Trish and all, but she's being overbearing lately.

So, we walk. And each time we get closer to Austin's house, I try to figure out a way to go back, but that isn't going to happen. When I see his house in the distance, I can see him, too. He's mowing his front yard.

We're across the street now; he has no shirt on, sweat dripping down his head and chest. But man, does sweat work for him too. He's even hotter than I remember. I stop myself from drooling and pretend that I don't see him. But Trish elbows me in the ribs, "You were in the shower with, _that_? Lucky." She says.

I laugh at her and then I notice Austin has noticed us. He's stopped, with the mowing still running, and he's waving. I wave back, and keep walking but Trish stops me, "Don't you want to go say hi?" She says.

I shake my head at her, "No, he's busy." I say and try to start walking again but she grabs my arm.

"Oh come on Ally, don't be such a wimp." She says.

**Austin's POV:  
**I'm finally mowing the front part of my lawn when I see Ally walking across the street with Trish. I stop and wave at her and it looks like they are fighting. Ally keeps trying to walk away but Trish keeps grabbing her arm or stopping her. It's funny; do they think I don't see this? I hesitate, I shouldn't stop the mower, but I really want to talk to Ally. So I shut it off and run over to them across the street. Trish is just standing there, awkwardly looking at my chest and then looking at me. Ally's just standing there too, but she's smiling at me.

"Hi." I say to her.

**Ally's POV:**

Not only do I like him, and think he's basically perfect. I can't help but feel attracted to him too. I mean, look at him. His hair is perfect too, and he's even tanner from being mowing. _Shit, I think he just said something to me._

"Hi." He says again.

"Hi Austin, you look hot." I say, staring at his abs. And then I realize what I just said. Shit! Trish is laughing at me and a small smile appears on Austin's face.

"I mean, you know, sweaty, I. Never mind." I say and look at the ground.

"It's okay Ally, I know what you meant. What are you two up to?" He asks. I'm still too embarrassed to talk and Trish knows this, so she talks.

"We're going to the mall." She says.

"Oh, that's cool." He says.

And now I realize why I really didn't want to do this. This whole conversation right now is awkward. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. I would like to just attack him, you know, in a sexual way. Wow, I should just slap myself in the face right now.

"Well, I guess I should get back to mowing." He says, and runs his hand through his hair.

"Well, you could go to the mall with us if you'd like." I say.

He smiles, "Okay, I'll just go throw a shirt on." He says and runs across the street into his house.

"He's aloud to do this?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't get caught." I say, and she laughs, I laugh too. But it's more of a nervous laugh.


	12. Out Of Luck

**Ally's POV:**

I should have guessed that this would happen. After about an hour of walking around the mall, Trish decides that she has to go home, for some unknown reason. I know it's that she wanted to get me and Austin alone. I didn't mind though.

We got some pizza at the food court and then decided to go for a walk in the park. They have a nature trail too, so we decided to walk through it, since it's more private and none of our parents' friends would see us. While we walked, all we did was talk. I found out things I never knew about him, and I told him he things he never knew about me. It was a great time. But I was starting to get tired, and he could tell. So we sat down on one of the many benches that are around the trail. He sits down first, and I sit down next to him. We're so close; I can feel his shoulder against mine.

We don't talk for a while. We just sit and look at all the beautiful flowers and there's a few butterflies flying around. It's such a pretty place. Finally, he speaks up, "Ally?" He says, looking at me, so I face him.

"Yes?" I say.

**Austin's POV:  
**This is my moment. It's my opportunity, I can kiss her. I hesitate, and I almost chicken out, but I don't. I lean in, and she does the same. Just like in the shower. But this time, our lips do touch. I kiss her lips softly, and she does the same. I think of pulling away already, but this is the most amazing feeling ever, kissing the girl I'm in love with. She doesn't pull away either, and we continue to kiss. The feel of her lips moving on mine makes me forget about the world, forget about everything surrounding us. I don't care if people are around or are looking. All I care about is Ally. My hand is rested on her hip, and her arms are touching my chest. After a few more moments, we break apart.

She smiles, and so do I. But that's when I realize, it's almost getting dark. When she sees the fear in my face, I'm afraid she's thinking it's because I didn't like the kiss, but then she must realize why I'm reacting like this. She must realize it too.

"We're so late." She whispers. Yep, she realizes it.

I practically slap myself in face, "Great!" I say. But she's standing up already, pulling me by the arm, "We need to go." She says.

We run towards my house, and that's when I realize that Ally has to walk by in order to get home. I freeze before we're in sight of my house. She does too.

"What are we going to do?" She asks.

"My father shouldn't be home yet, so I'll walk with you until where we met today, and then I'll go home." I say.

But I guess I didn't realize how late it was, because my parents were sitting on the porch. Sitting on the porch! Damn it. And they saw us. Ally just looks at me, with fear in her eyes. I whisper go and I walk across the street, and stop on the steps.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" My father says. I walk up the rest of the steps and stand in front of them. My mother is staring at the floor, "Hanging out with a friend." I say to him.

"How dare you go disrespect me like that. Going and sneaking around with her! I'll never be able to trust you again. And If I ever see you with her again I'll." He starts shouting.

I stop him, "You'll what? Ground me? Now allow me to see her? Hate to break it to you but none of that has stopped me before. I love her; you can't keep me from her!" I yell at him.

He stands up and I step back, afraid he'll hit me, "Love her? Love _her_? Get a grip son. You're not ever seeing her again, and I'm going to call her father right now. I'm sure he won't be pleased to know about this."

"No! Don't you dare do that, don't get her in trouble." I say.

"I don't care what you say. Go to your room. I don't even want to look at you." My father yells in my face and walks into the house. I look at my mom and she just shakes her head at me.

I run into the house and up to my room, slamming the doors behind me. This can't be happening.

**Ally's POV:**

I walk home slowly, picturing Austin's father yelling at him, or maybe doing something worse. Surely his father's calling mine right now. And who knows what my punishment will be, probably grounding and a lot of lectures. But my stomach turns when I remember that, this is the end of Austin and me. After not getting caught and falling for each other, and now it's down to this. I'm not going to be able to see him anymore, I mean I know I wasn't allowed to before, but I could at least get away with it. But now, I'll probably never be left alone again.

And then, I remember our kiss. We finally, actually kissed. It was so, amazing. I always thought people were full of shit when they say they saw fireworks. But I think I did. And all I know is it was amazing, and I loved it. His soft, gentle lips on mine, made my head spin.

When I get home, my suspicions were right; my father was seated at the table, phone in front of him. My mother was nowhere to be found; probably too disappointed in me to even face me. He motions for me to sit, and I do.

"Well, I got an interesting phone call from Mr. Moon." He says. I close my eyes and sigh but I don't say anything.

"I can't believe you. You've always been so good, so well behaved. You've never gone behind my back before. Why now?" Well like I said, lectures.

"Yes I know dad. Doesn't that tell you something?" I say.

He stays calm, and asks, "What do you mean?"

I sit up straight, "I have always obeyed your rules. Never went behind your back, always done what you told me, because those rules were fair. They made sense. This one doesn't."

"But it does. I don't want you near that boy or his family. I've told you this many times, and for you to do it anyway, sickens me. Your grounded and if I ever catch you with him again, I don't know what I'll do." He says and closes his eyes, shaking his head, disappointed in me.

"I care about him dad." I say.

"Don't even tell me that you love him, or you're dating or any of that non sense. I don't want to hear excuses. You're not aloud and that's final." He says and walks away.

And that's when the tears form. This is really, the end.

**Austin's POV:**

I can't describe how it feels to know that I can't be with the girl that I love. It kills to know that, and to know that the reason is because of my father. I'm so sick of him controlling my life, and I over reacting like an idiot. I realize I've never wanted to leave this place more than I do now, and that's when I think of it. Running away, away from it all, with Ally. But would she do it?

It seems too childish to ask her. She'd probably think I'm really a freak. I know I love her, but maybe she doesn't feel the same. But I'm in such a weird mood right now, I decide to text her.

**Me: **Ally, I'm in real trouble, my parents won't let me ever leave the house now. How you holding up?

**Juliet**: Well, the same. They won't ever trust me again. I can't take this Austin; I can't just forget about you.

**Me: **I have an idea Ally, but you'll probably think I'm crazy.

**Juliet: **What is Austin?

**Me: **Well, I was thinking of… running away. Not for forever. Just long enough to teach my parents a lesson. Would you, run away with me?


	13. The Answer

**Ally's POV:**

I've never been in love before, so I don't know how It feels, I don't know what to expect, I didn't even know how you could tell if you were in love with someone or not. But now I know.

When Austin asked me to run away with him, the first and only thought that came to my mind was, yes. And I figure that, if I don't even have to think about it for a split second, I'd just run away with him, that I must be in love with him.

I pace back and forth in my room, phone in hand, thinking of the right words to say. But I guess all I can say is…

**Me: **Yes, I'd run away with you any day.

**Romeo: **Okay. I have an old friend Ethan, he owns a log cabin about four hours away, he said I could use it whenever I want. I think that'd be a perfect place.

**Me: **Sounds good.

Sounds… Romantic… Sounds like peace and quiet. We'd be alone, what an interesting thought. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts though.

**Romeo: **Okay, as soon as possible? Like, in two days sound good?

I'm actually doing this.

**Me: **Yes.

**Romeo: **Okay Ally. You don't know how happy you make me.

I know how happy he makes me. He makes everything in the world disappear when I see him, and I love that feeling. And now in two days, I'll be alone with him, no parents to interrupt, to tell us we can't be together. I'll be free of worry, and sadness… But what happens when they realize we're gone? They'll come looking for us, and what will happen when they do find us? We'll defiantly never be able to see each other again after that. But I suppose that is the risk I'm going to have to take.

I find myself very anxious and going through my closet and dressers for decent clothes to pack. But first I had to drag out my suit case from under my bed. I make sure my door is locked, just in case one of my parents decides to just walk in. I wouldn't be able to explain the suit case to them. And then they'd get really suspicious and then everything would be ruined.

But I find myself sitting on my bed, staring at the empty suitcase. I can't stop thinking of everything that could go wrong, or could go right.

How are Austin and I going to handle being on our own in that place. And I can't help thinking of how alone we're going to be… What if something happens between him and i… Something I know I wouldn't mind. I mentally slap myself; I'm starting to think like Trish. If she knew about this she'd just be all like "Oh my! Bring protection!" I'm so pathetic.

I have a couple days so why am I thinking about packing already? I guess it would be better to be ready, in case we decide to leave sooner. But I just can't bring myself to do it. Not because I don't want to, because I do. But I'm just feeling a lot of different emotions right now.

**Austin's POV:**

Ally said yes. She's going to actually do this. I can't wipe the big smile off of my face. This is so awesome, I can't wait. Screw my parents! Screw her parents! This will teach them a lesson. They think they can actually keep us apart? Yeah, we'll see about this.

I can't help but feel a bit of fear though. If they end up finding out where we are, what would they do? We already went behind their back and then running away is totally disobeying there rules. So what more could they do to us? That, I don't know. It could be anything.

At least I have my car; we can drive to the house with it. I'll go to the store tomorrow and stack up on food. And then we can go, be free, be together.

The cabin my friend owns is awesome. We used to go down there in the summer and go swimming and have picnics. I called him and told him it was practically an emergency and he said it was fine that I stayed there. I think Ally will really like it. I sure hope so anyway. I want to make it special; I want to tell her I love her, and that I haven't stopped thinking about her since I first saw her.

I was thinking of telling my parents that I'm spending a few days at Dez's house, because I feel like that would give us a few days without having to worry about them looking for us already. Because once our parents know we're gone, they'll be freaking out, sending people for us… I think? Yeah they will. But I still haven't talked with Dez in a while, he doesn't approve of Ally, and I know that if I told them I was there and then they called him looking for me eventually, he wouldn't help at all, so I suppose that is out of the question.

I wonder if Ally will tell her parents she's going with Trish. Knowing Ally, she probably won't. She wouldn't want to burden Trish with having to deal with Ally's parents if she knew anything. But then again, I guess Trish is a really good liar. So maybe she'd even help.

I go downstairs to get a drink. My father's outside, doing yard work and my mother's reading a magazine at the kitchen table. I think about not walking in there, I want to avoid all contact with them as possible, but I'm really thirsty. I walk in slowly, looking at the wall and go up to the fridge. She hasn't looked up from her magazine, so I grab the juice out of the fridge and grab a glass from the shelf. I'm about mid-way through pouring when she speaks up, "How are you doing Austin?" She says in a sweet voice.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Why did she have to say anything? I turn around and face her, and take a sip of my drink, "I'm fine mom." I say.

"Are you sure?" She says.

"Yes." I say and get out of that room as fast as possible.

I feel almost guilty of what I'm about to do, but only almost.


	14. Like A Postcard

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while. Enjoy**

**Ally's POV:**

I suppose that right now is the right time to start to panic. Austin is going to pick me up in the morning, and that's when my life will change.

I'm staring at my still empty suitcase, trying to remember what I was supposed to bring. I don't know how much of anything to pack. How long are we going to be gone anyway, days, weeks, or months? I sigh and throw in as much clothes as possible, along with everything else I could think of. I suddenly am feeling, nervous, and anxious. I'm nervous about everything, like what to wear for pajamas around Austin, and this and that. And I'm just anxious to get there, to run away with him.

I know that sleep isn't an option tonight. We're leaving around 3 A.M, since we have to leave extra early before our father's wake up for work. I wonder how long it's going to take for them to figure out I'm gone. I did the whole pillow's under the blanket thing that's supposed to be my body lying there, but I'm pretty sure that really only works in the movies. But it's worth a shot.

I walk around my room, stopping sometimes to look out the window. Thinking that Austin's car might be out there, waiting. But that isn't going to happen for another hour. I just can't help myself.

I wonder what this place looks like, the cabin and all. It's near a lake, which is pretty neat. But I can't help thinking of all these questions; like, how many bedrooms are there, and are we going to have to sleep next to each other? But I have a feeling if I were to ask Austin that, it'd come out, "Am I going to have to sleep with you?" And then he'll think that I think he's just bringing me there to take advantage of me and then it'd be awkward. I'm just not good at talking at all when I'm nervous. So I guess I'll just stick with no questions.

**Austin's POV:**

It's almost time to pick Ally up. I make sure I have everything; suitcase, food, condoms… just kidding. And mentally slap myself in the face. Okay, so suitcase, food, and pillows and blankets, since there is none there.

I search around my room one more time and then head downstairs. I get into my car quietly and start it. I'm actually pretty happy that my car doesn't make much noise. I keep the lights off until I pull out onto the road. And now I head towards Ally's house. I'm pretty tired, I haven't gotten much sleep and I'm kind of regretting that now. The ride isn't going to be too well.

When I pick Ally up, she gets in the front seat and throws her luggage in the back, a better idea than to open more doors and make more unnecessary noise. We don't say much for the first few hours, until we stop at a gas station and grab some snacks.

She starts talking and acting like herself, which I am thankful for. I love the bright and happy Ally, it's the best. It makes me really happy to see her happy. And that's all I want for her. I hope that she's happy with this decision, and not just pretending.

We're about an hour away when I decide, maybe I should ask her. I mean I could still turn around, even though it'd be five hours of more driving, and I probably wouldn't be able to handle that. So I'm going to hope for a good answer.

"Ally, you're not having second thoughts are you?" I ask her. I'm too busy focusing on the road to see her face, her reaction to my question. I can feel her looking at me and she says, "None."

I can tell she's being truthful, and a small smile comes across my face. I'm glad that she is happy about this, and that she wants to be with me. I have to tell her I love her, I have to. But it has to be at the right moment. And that moment hasn't happened yet.

**Ally's POV:**

After a ride that seemed like it went on for a century, we're finally here. The place is breathtaking; a beautiful cabin and the lake not far behind it. Flower's everywhere, and beautiful pine trees. I could just stand in the driveway and stare at it for the rest of my life, breathe in all the smells. It's almost like a picture you'd see on a postcard.

When I get out of the car, I don't take my eyes off of the lake. I can hear Austin getting our suitcases out of the trunk, and the back seat. He walks over to me and I turn to him. He sets down our stuff and reaches his arms out and I walk into his embrace. It's warm, and comforting. He also smells so good; I can't help but inhale his scent, and make it pretty obvious.

When we pull away, he leans in and kisses me. We stand there, kissing for a few minutes, and then I'm too out of breath to continue. He smiles at me while I take in a deep breath, "Let's go into our new home." He says, and winks at me.

My heart feels weird when he says new home. A part of me likes it, the feeling of being alone with him, and a part of me feels weird about what could be going on at my real home. What's going to happen if we get caught? I shake off the feelings quick. I should just enjoy the time we have together.

The place is very plain and dusty inside. I know that I'll be outside most of the time for sure. I look around the house and go towards the bedrooms… I mean bedroom. Yeah, that's right, one bedroom. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"There's only one bed." He sighs.

Why is he sighing? Is it a terrible thing that he'll have to share a bed with me? Do I smell bad or something? "Why do you sound disappointed?" I ask.

His face turns to panic, "Oh, I'm not. I just didn't know if you'd be upset about it. Like think I planned this on purpose. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I don't mind." I say with a smile.

He smiles too, and runs up to me and picks me up, "Want a replay of the pool?" And I don't understand what he means, but now I do. He's going to throw me in the lake. But this time I don't fight back, because I've been aching to go in since I got here.

He runs with me outside but then he puts me down on the deck. He looks at me oddly, and I raise my eyebrow, "What?" I ask.

"Well, I mean we're already rebels, running away and all. Want to do something else crazy?" He asks.

"Like what?" I say. He smiles, "Skinny dipping." My mouth drops open.


	15. Perfect Moments

**I hope you like this chapter. I worked on it for like three hours straight last night so i'd get a chapter up to you guys.**

**Ally's POV:**

My mouth drops. I must have heard him wrong, right? I mean, I'm attracted to him, and I think his abs is amazing, and…

"Ally."- He says, interrupting my thoughts-, "It was a joke." He says, and jumps into the water, fully clothed. I sigh with relief, realizing I should have known that he was just kidding. But I am sort of gullible.

I jump in too, and swim to him. He's laughing, and I assume it must be about me actually thinking he wanted to do that. But hey, I can't read his mind all the time; or ever.

He playfully splashes me, and I splash him back. He grabs me by the waste and helps me stay afloat. The lake is about ten feet deep in the spot we are in. I hold on to his shoulders and he's smiling. He leans in and kisses me. It feels like a perfect moment. You know, like one of those movie kisses. The only thing that would be better was if it was pouring rain or something.

After we break away from this kiss, Austin's face turns serious, "Ally, there's something I need to tell you." He says.

I nod and wait for him to say it. He looks around, not at me. And just when his mouth is open to open, a loud crash of thunder comes out of nowhere. It makes me jump, but he doesn't loosen his grip. We swim together back to shore and run through the yard, hand in hand, and get inside just as the first rainfall starts.

I start to laugh, and Austin gives me a weird look, "What are you laughing about?"

I sigh, "Well when we were kissing out in the water, I was thinking of how perfect the moment was, like one of those movie moment kisses. And then I was thinking that the only thing that was missing was pouring rain. And then bam, thunder."

He laughs nervously, "Yeah, perfect timing."

**Austin's POV:**

Okay, so I love thunderstorms, but tonight, I hate them. I was so close, and I mean like, this close to telling Ally that I'm in love with her. And then the storm came, and it completely and utterly ruined the moment.

It's about 8:00P.M now and the storms are still on their way towards us. The rain is coming down, hard. And I can see lightening every few minutes. The rumbles of thunder are getting louder. Ally's cooking up a package of shrimp ramen noodles for us. I know, ramen noodles, really? But they're cheap and I didn't have a lot of money to blow.

We both sat in silence and ate. Every so often a loud crash of thunder would make Ally jump and I'd rub her back lightly, attempting to comfort her.

When both our bowls are empty, I put them away in the kitchen when she goes into the bathroom to change. Our bedroom has a bathroom in it, I guess sort of like the masters bedroom. She's going to put on her pajamas, and I can't help but imagine her in some silky lingerie, but I know that's not going to happen. And hey, don't think wrong things of me. I am a teenage boy… I have needs.

**Ally's POV:**

After I brush my teeth, I stand in front of the mirror, staring at myself. But what I see is a stranger, staring back at me. I'm not the Ally I used to be. The Ally I was would have never even thought for a second, never even considered, running away. The Ally I used to be would never break her parent's rules. But that Ally never expected to fall in love with this boy who's forbidden. It's really not her fault, it's her parents'. But, maybe I just have grown up.

I walk over to my bag and wonder what I should wear to sleep. I usually wear my tank top and underwear. But I don't think I should do that tonight. I settle for an oversized t-shirt and really short shorts. I feel like being a tease; another unlike Ally thing.

I walk into the living room and Austin is asleep on the couch. I lean back against the wall and watch him as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful, and cute. It's almost like he's an innocent young boy back in his bed at home. No worries, no regrets, nothing to have to deal with.

I walk over to him and sit down on the floor in front of the couch. I study his face, and notice features I never have before. Like how perfect shaped his lips are and the fullness of his eyebrows. The way his breathing is, slow and calm, his chest moving up and down. It just makes me feel something more than I do, something I can't explain. It's just something about seeing this side of him; asleep, vulnerable. He's not just Austin Moon, the tough, sometimes cocky, high strung, confident, hides his feelings boy. He's a boy who is just like any one of us. He has fears, he worries, and he wants to feel safe, loved. He wants to be accepted by his parents just like I do. We're not that different after all.

I want to just curl up in a ball next to him, and be comforted. Maybe even cry a little. My mood is going everywhere. But I just don't want to wake him. I want him to stay in his safe place. But unfortunately, a loud roar of thunder, followed by lightening striking something extremely close to us, shook the whole cabin and shocked him awake.

He gasps at the sound, and jumps up into a sitting position. I can see sweat on his forehead. He notices me sitting below him and scoots down next to me, "Are you okay? What happened?" he asks.

"I'm fine. I was watching you sleep." I say, my cheeks turning red at how it sounds.

"Oh. Did you hear that? Something had to have gotten struck close to here." He says. He gets up and looks out the window. I can see quick flashes of light coming from all directions through the glass. He comes back over to me and sits down again.

"It's getting bad out there. We may lose power." He says. He looks around and yawns, "I'm going to get into my pajamas, okay?" he asks me.

I nod and he stands up and goes into the other room. I stay where I am, and sigh. I wonder what's going on at home. Clearly our parents must have figured something out, unless Trish lied and covered up for me, but I don't know if she would. Another loud crash of thunder scares the crap out of me, and I run for the bedroom. Austin's not in here, which means he must be in the bathroom. I jump onto the bed and pull the covers over me.

**Austin's POV:**

I usually sleep in just my boxers, but I suppose I'll stick with a shirt and shorts tonight. While I'm in the bathroom the thunder gives another reminder that there are more and louder ones to come. When I walk out of the bathroom, I notice something under the covers, a body that is. Obviously I know that it's Ally. I wasn't very aware that she didn't like thunderstorms this much, "Ally." I say while I walk over to her, not wanting to scare her any more than she already is.

She lifts the blanket from over her face and stays like that. I sit next to her on the bed. It's a full bed. It's not a twin at least, but still small; we'll have to sleep close.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I'm just really scared of thunderstorms. I know I'm a wimp." She says.

I was hanging off the bed, so I got closer to her; right next to her in fact. Our arms are touching. She doesn't seem to mind, since she doesn't move an inch.

"It's okay Ally. It's understandable. This is a bad storm." I tell her. I don't want her to think that she can't be herself around me. I can help her face her fears, I think.

She nods and I wrap my arm around her, and then she collapses in my arms. I wrap both my arms around her and push my face into her hair. It smells like mangos or something; it's very nice. It's also soft, and I just love it.

"I wish I could make you feel safe." I tell her.

She shifts her body so she's facing me completely. She touches my chin and makes me look her in the eyes, "The only time I feel safe, is when I'm with you."


	16. Trouble Brewing

**Sorry that i haven't posted a chapter in a while. I've had some writer's block and i've been pretty busy. I had my boyfriends graduation and then my eyes have been in pain from my allergies. Anyways, until next time, enjoy.**

**Ally's POV:**

I told Austin how he makes me safe, because he does. I wouldn't be here if I didn't feel safe with him, or trust him 100%. It's hard not to trust Austin; he's so honest and sincere, and caring. I could go on for a while about him, but I'll stop now.

"Ally, earlier I was going to tell you something. I think right now is a good time." He says. I watch his eyes; they look into mine and then look around the room. Our r

oom is very dark, the lights are off. The lightning flashes light up the room every few minutes. I move positions, his breathing is calm, and his breath is warm on my neck now, my arms wrapped around him, my head on his chest. I wait patiently for his words, but they haven't come yet.

There's a loud crash outside of our room. Austin and I both look towards the hallway. Austin moves me carefully, "I'll be right back, I'll check things out." He says. But remembering my freak out earlier, I really didn't want to be alone. I shake my head and get up off the bed and stand next to him, "I'm coming with you." I tell him. He doesn't bother arguing and walks towards the door.

In the living room, there is a good sized branch in the middle of the floor. We look at the window near it and it's broken. It must have gotten struck and went through the window. I stand where I am and Austin walks carefully over to the window, attempting to not get cut on the broken glass that is now scattered near the window. He looks out the window and then grabs a pillow off the couch and sticks the pillow in the large hole in the window. It's kind of an odd way to fix it but whatever he wants.

"Maybe I should clean that up." He says. I shake my head, wanting to just go back to the bed with him, and cuddle, "Can we just go back to bed?" I ask him. He nods and grabs my hand and leads me to our room. We lay down next to each other, my head on his arm. We're turned over on our sides, facing each other. The storm is starting to get calm, but I swear I remember hearing someone talking at one of the gas stations we stop at, about how they were many terrible storms coming. Eventually, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was really bright outside, so I assume its morning and the storm died now. I'm alone on the bed though, and I look around and Austin isn't in sight. He must be cooking breakfast or something. I yawn and stretch and then get off the bed. I walk into the kitchen, and he's making eggs and bacon. It sounds really good right now.

I sit down and watch him cook. He smiles at me occasionally, but he's acting odd, keeping his distance. I can tell that something is wrong, "What's going on?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Nothing really. I just, I turned my cell phone on, and I guess it was in a spot where it had service and I had a bunch of voicemails from my parents…"

I can feel a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is this where it all ends? The fun didn't last very long, "And?" I ask him.

He shrugs again, "They just said they know I ran off with you and that I'm going to be completely in trouble when they find out where I am." He says. But the tone in his voice makes me think that there's something else, something he's leaving out.

"And…" I say.

"And, they said if we don't come home soon, they will get the police involved. Apparently your parents are going to accuse me of kidnapping." He says. And there's the news that makes my vomit go up into my throat. Kidnapping? Leave it to my father to do that. It really doesn't surprise me. I know my mother won't go along with it. But there won't be much she can do.

"Wow" I say. It's really all I can say. I don't know what to, or what to think.

He walks over to me and wraps his arm around me, noticing how upset I am, "Don't worry about it Ally. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to us."

"But something bad is already happening, I mean they are going to accuse you of kidnapping? What if my dad pays a lawyer to like, agree with him and you go to jail or something?" I ask him.

"I'm pretty sure no one will be on his side if we explain our story, I mean obviously you're not going to say I kidnap you." He says.

I nod, "I guess. What are we going to do Austin?"

He shakes his head, "I have no idea. But it should take them a while to find us-if they would even find us. I don't see how they would." He says.

I guess he could be right, but who knows. Even when our parents aren't with us, they are ruining our lives, "And there is another big storm coming tonight, but it's supposed to be a lot worse." He says.

I sigh, and he serves me breakfast. But I still can't help thinking what the future is going to hold. We can't stay here forever, and I just think we didn't think this through. When our parents find us, or when we eventually have to go home, we are never, ever going to be able to be together. I guess we both knew it all along, but we pushed it into the back of our minds, not wanting to accept it.

**Austin's POV:**

I can't say I didn't expect our parents to flip the hell out. Because I did, but I just tried to not think about. You know, worry about it when the time comes. But unfortunately that time has come, very fast.


	17. First Fights and True Feelings

**Austin's POV:**

I've tried very hard not to think of home, and what our parents were doing. They were probably going through both of our rooms right now; looking for clues and anything they could to figure out where we were. My mother is probably sitting at the kitchen table, crying, while my father swears at her, or at his cell phone. I'm sure he is calling everyone, lawyer, friends, FBI Agent or something. He doesn't care about how things affect my mother. And that's the only reason I ever had a slight regret for leaving; how it would affect my mother. I could care less how it affects my father, but my mother is innocent in all of this. Sure, she goes a long with my father about Ally and I, but that's just the type of woman she is. She stands by her husband like she's supposed to, I guess. But my father doesn't look at it that way. When she's upset, it just makes him angry. Instead of comforting her, he keeps his distance.

I can't help but feel a lot of guilt picturing her crying alone at the table while he goes outside on the deck and tries to find me, so he can kill me.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally asks me, interrupting my thoughts. We were both sitting on the floor in the living room, playing a board game. I assumed it was my turn and she realized I wasn't mentally in the room with her.

"I'm sorry." I say and spin the wheel. We were playing life, which I just found odd for some reason, "You're thinking. What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Just back home, what might be going on." I say.

She nods, "I have been thinking about that, too."

That wasn't a surprise to hear really, I figured she would be. I know her running away like this was totally not Ally Dawson like. It was probably eating her up alive right now, after hearing the news from my parents that I'm going to be charged with kidnapping, from her parents of all people. I almost think she may be blaming herself about it, even though it's no her fault at all. This was my idea, and everything.

She sighs and pushes the board away from her, clearly aware that I don't care about this game, and neither does she, "What are we going to do Austin?" She asks, in a serious tone.

The question kind of catches me off guard, I mean I know we have a problem, but I didn't think she'd ask about it, and want to do something about it. I mean what is there to do? I can't even answer her question. I just shrug and stare at the other side of the cabin, where I see a few pieces of broken glass from the window still lying on the floor from the night before.

"I mean, we can't just stay here forever. I thought this was just to teach our parents a lesson? The longer we stay the more in trouble we're going to get… and the longer we aren't going to be able to see each other." She says. I don't know why, but what she said sort of, hurt me. I know that I said that this was just to teach our parents a lesson, but I thought it meant more to her than this, and she already wants to leave?

"You do know that when-if- we go back, you won't ever see me again, right?" I say, sort of coldly.

She looks at me, reading my expression, but I turn away and focus on the broken glass again, "I know." She says. That's all she has to say?

"So you want to leave, and never see me again?" I ask her, still focusing on the glass. The pieces are so perfectly broken, and the lights emits off of them nicely…

"Of course I don't want that. But what are we supposed to do Austin? We can't live here like this forever. Eventually they will find us, and they will be extremely pissed, and who knows what they will do. But if we go home now, we can talk it out with them."

I laugh at her, a sarcastic, pissed laugh, and "You think we can just _talk_ it out with them? Sit around a table and have some tea and talk it _out_? Ally did you forget why we ran away in the first place?"

**Ally's POV:**

Austin was, not himself. Austin was, pissed. I've never heard him like this, and I think it's something I said. I don't mean anything by it, but I just think it's time we faced the facts, and stopped pretending.

"I know that can't happen, but we should try." I say.

"There is no trying Ally." He says, calming himself.

"So what are we going to do then?" I ask, now I'm sort of the pissed one.

"I don't know!" He yells and storms out of the living room, out of the cabin. I hear the door slam behind him. I sigh, and sit down on the couch. It was our first, sort of, fight I suppose. I don't know what to do, and I realize I need to go after him. I get up quickly and run outside. I notice him sitting at the edge of the dock, feet hanging over in to the water.

I walk over to him slowly, and sit down next to him. He doesn't say anything; he's just staring off at the water. I don't say a word either. I look at Austin often, his face, his features. And all I can think of is how my parents are going to try to get him arrested for kidnapping. He would never do that, and my father knows that, but he'll do anything to keep me away from him. It's really sad, how far he's going with this. Just because he doesn't like Austin's father; doesn't mean he won't like Austin.

Austin's nothing like him and it's so unfair to treat him like this. I can tell the toll it is taking on him; I know he is torn between me and his parents. I don't blame him at all, I'm sure he's feeling just as bad as I am. I know that he has to agree with me about some things, and I know he knows just as well as me, that we can't stay here forever, as much as he would like to. I would too, of course. But it's just not possible.

There's a cool in the air, a breeze I suppose. Everything is so quiet, too quiet. It reminds me of the phrase, 'The Calm before the Storm,' and that's when I remember, that there is in fact a storm that is supposed to be coming. I look all around, and there is dark sky just behind us. I look at Austin, but his face is still looking elsewhere. He looks like he's thinking, focusing hard, maybe. I just look at him, and finally, he turns and looks at me, "Ally," –he says- "I love you."


	18. In The Moment

**Warning, This is rated T!**

**Austin's POV:**

Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her; maybe it was. But it was a moment of silence, and opportunity, and I took it. It never worked out before and I almost figured something would interrupt me right as I was about to say it, but nothing did, "Ally." I say, and then hesitate- where's the interruption? - "I love you."

Whoa, I said it and nothing interrupted it, nothing stopped me, nor did I stop myself. The words linger in the air for a moment, which seems like forever, but it really was only a moment or two, and Ally actually speaks up, "I love you, too."

Maybe I was dreaming? Maybe not, but I know I heard it, I heard her say it, but now I just don't know if I believe it. I just look at her, in the eyes, and wait for her to laugh, or say just kidding, or even for me to wake up in my bed asleep, but then I finally realize that that's not going to happen.

A smile appears on my face, and she returns it, and that's when the pouring rain starts. I knew that the storm was coming, and I'm surprised the rain held off until after I said I loved her. I was proud of myself. She lets out a little squeal from the sudden rain and jumps up. I grab her hand and we run into the house. The rain was cold and she starts to shiver. I grab my jacket from the chair and rest it on her shoulders. She sits down on the couch and I sit down next to her. There's a silence for a while, and some rumbles of thunder in the distance; a warning that a big storm is coming.

Suddenly, Ally does something unexpectedly. Before I know it, she's on top of me, her legs and each side of me, and she's kissing me, hard, passionately, something we've never really done before. She has her hands through my hair and my hands are resting on her waist. After a few moments she breaks away and just looks at me, "What was that for?" I ask her sweetly.

She stands up and shuts the window; the wind is coming through hard. I stand up too, and wait for her to say something, but instead she walks up to me and start kissing me again. It was stronger, more passionate than ever. I feel us moving, walking towards our bedroom. We continue to kiss until we fall onto the bed, me on top of her. I can feel her unbuttoning me shirt, and I start to freak out, in my head of course.

What's going on with Ally? Wanting to do something like this, is so unlike her, I think? "Ally," I say to her, grabbing her hand so she stops unbuttoning my shirt. She just looks at me, and raises her eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

She smiles, "I love you, and I want to love you in every way possible." She says and brings my face to hers again, kissing me, and I can feel her tongue go across my bottom lip. She finishes unbuttoning my shirt and it's off now, on the floor. I want to stop her, and make she this is what she wants, but the guy in me is coming out and I just don't want to stop.

I grab for her shirt and she sits up a little so I can take it off, and now we're both shirtless. She doesn't hesitate or stop, she just continues to kiss me. But then I hear a huge crash of thunder, and the lightening starts, which causes the power to go out. I pull away from her and look around; my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. I sigh and roll over onto my back, next to her. She sighs too, and she's breathing heavy, as am I.

"What are we doing Ally?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I don't know. Getting caught up in the moment and it's being ruined by a thunderstorm." She says.

"Ally, don't get me wrong, I want to make love to you. But I don't want you to end up regretting it incase our parents succeed in not letting us see each other again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." I tell her.

**Ally's POV:**

I don't know really, what came over me. But hearing Austin tell me he loves me is all I've wanted to hear for a long time now. Hearing it out loud, from him, for real, is just the best thing ever. And all I could think of is how much I love him, and want him, and can't live without him. Yes, he stopped us from doing anything, because that's how much he cares about me. But I can't say I'm happy he stopped us.

I grabbed my shirt off the floor and slipped it back on. I lie back down on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. The thunder is getting louder by each crash. The rain is falling so hard; I'm surprised there isn't a flood out there. Austin's lying next to me awkwardly. He had already put his shirt back on. I can only see him when the lightening appears, which is very often.

Austin sits up, "I should go try to find an electrical box and see if there is any back up lights or something." He says.

I say, "Okay." And watch him walk away.

The thunder gets louder, and I'm starting to get scared. I can deal with them until they get really loud and freaky. I wait patiently for Austin to get back. Patiently; who am I kidding? I put the covers over my head and cover my ears when another loud bang shakes the cabin.

Austin hasn't been back yet, even though it's only been ten minutes, I think he should have been back by now. I lift the blanket from over my eyes and it's still dark, so I assume he hasn't found anything. I try to calm myself, wishing Austin was with me.

**Austin's POV:**

I walked down into the basement, but I couldn't find anything. I decide that it may be outside, so I grab a jacket and find a flashlight and jog outside. The storm is terrible. Lightning strikes every minute and loud crashes of thunder. The wind is intense; I can see the trees bending all over the place. I go towards the back of the house, and that's when I see, car head lights. Someone's pulled in back here, and the car looks familiar, too familiar.


	19. Wet Cold Ground

**Ally's POV:**

The storm is getting stronger, and I refuse to get off this bed, except for the fact that I haven't seen Austin, he hasn't returned. The lightening seems to be flashing even faster, if that's possible. The thunder is so loud; the storm must be directly over us. The boom of thunder shakes the bed now, and I swear a painting on the wall almost fell off.

_Where is he_? I think to myself, over and over again. I decide to get up, to go find him, to face my fear. Yes, I have a lot of fears, like; the dark, singing in front of a crowd, thunderstorms, bees, I could go on. But right now I need to find Austin.

So, two fears I have to overcome, darkness, and thunderstorms. I suppose that isn't all too bad, right? It's not like I have to face that, and bees and singing all at once! I can take on two fears, at the same time. Yes, yes I can. I smile confidently at myself, and it soon vanishes when another loud bang sounds threw the house. It clearly struck something, and it struck something, close.

I jump out of bed and walk into the kitchen fast, and that's when I hear a loud crash, and some other noises that aren't familiar to me, and then things are going everywhere, and I suddenly feel pain; and that's when everything goes black.

**Austin's POV:**

I feel a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I feel as though I could throw up at any given moment. That car, _my parents car_, it idling right there, in front of me, and it's too late, I've been seen, and it's sadly too late to run now. They will just follow me in there, and then I'm even more screwed.

My father gets out, and he's running towards me, rain coat on him, hood up. If it wasn't for his size and the way he ran, I wouldn't even know it was my father. He's not alone, and it's not my mother either, it's another man, a bigger man.

"Son, get in the car!" He yells, while charging at me.

And I know that his _friend _is going to come after me too, if I don't cooperate. But he insists on me getting in the car, as in leaving? Leaving without Ally? Is he nuts?

I shake my head and raise my hands in the air and start to back away and that's when his friend, jumps me. The cold, wet ground hits my everywhere; apparently he attacked me to the ground, which I thought was uncalled for.

I fought back, hard, as hard as I possibly could. But he was a big, extremely strong guy. And that really pissed me off, "Get this asshole off of me!" I yell, but my father just walks to the car, and holds the door open while this guy drags me to the car.

"Ally is inside!" I yell as he's shoving me into the car, and slamming the door shut and locking it right away so I can't let myself out.

"I don't give a shit about her, we're going home; now." My father yells, and If I could have, I would have punched him in the face right there.

I try to get out, but that just makes the man sit _next _to me and punch me, not so lightly, every time I tried something. My father drives away, away from the cabin, away from the storm, away from Ally, "I knew you were nuts, but I didn't know you were this nuts!" I scream at my father.

He doesn't say anything back and he doesn't look in the rearview mirror at me. He just makes believe that I'm not there. But I know that he can hear me, and it's time I spoke up, said things I've been holding back.

"Dad, you're the most pathetic man I've ever met. It's really sad, I'm supposed to be able to look up to my father, want to be like him, brag to my friends about him. But all I think when I think of you is a pathetic, immature 40 year old who makes his son's life a living hell for his mistakes. Grow up!" I say, and I would say more, but I just don't have the energy too. I need to get back to Ally, she will be so scared.

About ten minutes later of driving, I think of a plan, "I have to pee." I say. I get no response from my father or the other man, whose name I learned is Dean.

"I have to pee." I yell, this time.

Dean looks at my father and nods, "Let him." He says. My father pulls over on the side of the road and I get out, and Dean follows me, of course. I walk towards some bushes and Dean walks over to a tree about 30 feet away from me. I act like I'm about to unzip my pants, and wait for him to do the same. When he starts too, well yeah, I run, and I run fast. He's big, sure, but I doubt he can run as fast as I can. I run, and go back towards the cabin. There's no way I'm letting my father win and no way would I ever leave Ally. The rain drenches me within seconds of running and the ground is soaked and slippery but I don't let it stop me from going after the only girl I've ever loved.


	20. She Mouthed Go

**Austin's POV:**

I ran so fast, my chest feels like it might burst. But nothing prepared me for what I was about to see when I got to the cabin. A huge and I mean _huge_ tree had fallen right on top of the house and it went through. It didn't just land on the roof, no it went through, and it was a heavy tree. I skid to a stop and I feel my chest burst; with fear, and horror of what I'm seeing. Ally is in there, and she could be hurt, or worse; dead, "Ally!" I scream, loudly. It comes out hoarse, since I can't help but start crying, too.

I run over to the front door. The top of it is crushed, and there are tree limbs everywhere. The tree is smoking, and some parts of it are black, so I assume it got struck. I throw myself against the door, trying to get it open, but it is not working. I repeat this action, multiple times, but nothing works. I run around the house, looking for some way in, and decide I have to break a window. I search the yard for something, anything, a huge rock, or even a big tree branch. The rain is still coming down hard and it's not helping me vision, especially since its dark.

I can hear a car pulling up, and I assume it's my father. I prepare myself to do whatever I can to get rid of him, but I don't know how possible that would be. But when I turn around and look at the car, it's not familiar. It's not until the man and woman come out of it that I realize, its Ally's parents.

**Ally's POV:**

The noise is so odd. The bending and breaking of different materials, the loud crunching of the tree branches breaking and falling everywhere; the roof caving in on me, hitting me everywhere, and forcing me to lie down face first on the ground. I realize that this could be it, the end of my life. I mean, who lives through things like this, probably a lot of people but what If I'm not strong enough?

Terrible things happen so fast. I had no time at all to move to somewhere for cover by the time I realize what was going on. The really loud thud of thunder, striking the tree, and then before I know it, my life is caving in on me. It's like scary things go in slow motion.

I can't help but worry about Austin. Where is he? Was he hit? Tears flood my eyes with terrible thoughts, and I can feel the pain in my left shoulder worsening. It got hit, hard. And there are pieces of the ceiling covering me everywhere. Sure, I could probably move some of them off of me, but that just seems like an impossible task. It's like I'm suddenly extremely tired, and that's when I realize my head must have been hit too.

How long will I last here, and how long will I have to last? Surely if Austin is okay, he'll be coming for me, right? Shouldn't he have been here by now? Shouldn't he have been with me, beside me, keeping me safe? But he was gone, gone for too long. Did he leave me on purpose?

**Austin's POV:**

"Austin!" Ally's mother screams at me.

"Mrs. Dawson, Ally's in there." I cry.

Ally's father marches up to me, and punches me right in the face. I can't say that I didn't expect it, "What did you do to my daughter!" He screams at me, while I lie on the floor and hold my, probably broken, nose.

"Lester!" Ally's mother yells, "He's trying to help her. You're an idiot! He'd never do anything bad to her and you know that!"

Wow, Ally's mom is on my side. Even though her daughter ran off with me, she's defending me. I defiantly have a lot more respect for her now. I stumble a little, but I get back on my feet, "We're wasting time." I told them. When I think that Mr. Dawson might give me another blow to the face, he steps back and lets me do whatever I was about to. I grab a big rock I noticed while falling to the ground, and throw it through the window. The glass makes a loud noise and pieces of glass go everywhere. The whole is big enough for me to squeeze through, but her father tries first. He isn't really heavy, he's just a big guy and I know he isn't going to fit. And I know that he won't let Mrs. Dawson even try.

When Mr. Dawson finally comes to the realization that he can't fit, and he is wasting more time now, he stops trying, "Call the police, or the fire station or something!" He yells. I dart towards the whole in the glass but he yells at me, "I don't want you near her!" He yells.

I stand in front of the window and turn to him, "You're really going to let your daughter possibly die just because you hate me and my father?" I yell at him, loud and strong. He looks at the ground and doesn't say anything. Mrs. Dawson looks at me and mouths, 'go.' And that's what I do.


	21. Find A Way Out

**Ally's POV:**

I try to move, but it just won't work. I feel like I'm getting weaker, and the pain in my head is throbbing. I think the storm might even be dying down, but the rain is still there, I can fill it on my legs. The tree must be huge, it wrecked the ceiling.

I can't help but wonder what is going through mine and Austin's parents right now. They are probably looking for us, calling the police, plotting Austin's arrest. I feel guilty, for coming here now. This all could have been avoided, but it wasn't. Now I could be dying, and Austin could be dead, too, "Help!" I yell, but it makes the pain in my head worse, and I can't help but think that that is the last help I'll be yelling for. I want to curl myself into a ball, but the right side of me is stuck under a piece of, what; ceiling probably. It's kind of, cold. I wish I had a blanket or something, anything to comfort me in my last moments.

I realize that I did not face my fears. If anything I now dislike thunderstorms even more; and darkness. I also realize I have a new fear, a fear of being alone. I failed at facing my fears.

**Austin's POV:**

I go through the glass window, feeling a piece cut my side and I get through. I ignore it though and try to look around the room. There are a lot of things everywhere, pieces of the ceiling, and tree branches. When I notice the couch, which is soaking wet and covered in a lot of different things, I realize I'm in the living room. I go towards the direction of the bedroom; the doorway is blocked with different parts of the house. I don't know how to get through but I do know that I need to.

I grab on to whatever I can and hope to get a small spot free so I can go through. I tug at the branches and nothing happens. I remove a piece of what looks like the door and it falls apart. Luckily, I can fit threw. I can feel something slide across my cut on my side, and it sends pain threw me, but I ignore it as I fall to the ground on the other side of the rumble with a loud thud. It knocks the window out of me, and I try to catch my breath. I let out a moan and clutch my chest.

While still lying on the floor, I turn my head to the left, and notice a pile of ruble. Mostly pieces of the roof that had caved in, but that's when I see something, and it looks like Ally's arm, stuck under all of that, and I realize that's right next to where the bed was, and she must have been trying to get away when the roof caved in.

I jump up and start moving things off of her, throwing them everywhere and not caring where they landed. All I know is that Ally has to be okay. There's a huge piece of ceiling lying on the side of her. She isn't awake, and I know that she is just unconscious, she has to be. She is alive, she has to be.

I finally get everything off of her. She's lying on her stomach, and there's blood coming from a cut on her head. There are a lot of other cuts on her too, and who knows what bones are broken. I kneel down next to her, but I'm afraid to turn her over, "Ally." I say. Over and over, I call her name, I even shake her a little, but she's not waking up. I can tell by her chest that moving up and down slowly that she is alive. But I know that I need to get her out of her quick, and soon.

The house starts making strange noises, and I have a feeling it's going to cave in more at any time. I don't want to, but I pick her up slowly, and think of a way to get out of here.


	22. Worst Nightmares Come Alive

**I'm sorry for taking a long time to review. I have had writers block and been very busy. Here you go**

**Austin's POV:**

I push her threw the hole I made in the doorway slowly. I don't know how, but it worked, and I got her threw. When we get in the living room, I lay her on the ground, because the way I got in is now blocked by a big tree branch. I want to know why her father didn't try to make his way through again, or try to do something, like break the door down so I could get her out of here easier and faster. But nothing has been touched or moved.

I finally get the branch moved, but it took me a while, and it was hard, and I did something to my wrist. It hurts but I pick Ally up anyway. Her father is waiting for me on the other side of the window, I was able to yell at him and get his attention.

I handed her to him, and I can tell he was trying to hold back tears. I got myself out and her mother ran up to me and hugged me. I was completely shocked by this gesture and I was too afraid to hug back, in case her husband might try to kill me if I do.

"Thank you for helping our daughter." She says.

We follow Mr. Moon while he puts Ally in the backseat of the car, "Why the hell are you thanking him? He's the reason this happened." He snaps.

"He's the reason that your daughter is out of that house, and breathing! You owe him!" She yells and gets in the car. She makes sure that I get in the backseat with Ally. I rest her head on my lap and watch her and make sure she _is_ and continues to breath. Her father speeds to the hospital, which is about a half hour away.

**Ally's POV:**

I woke up in the hospital. Austin and my parents were hovered around me. Yes, that's a site, Austin _and_ my parents. Other than my broken leg, I'm fine. Just some cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. I don't really care honestly; I rather get Austin alone so I can find out how all of this happened. My father kisses me on the cheek and my parents walk outside to get coffee, and finally, I'm alone with Austin.

"Okay, so spill." I tell while attempting to sit up.

He looks at me oddly and sits down next to me, "Spill what?" He asks.

"How my father is standing to be in the same room with you." I say.

He laughs, "Oh…"

"Tell!" I say.

"It's basically because of your mom. She stuck up for me, and I saved your life. I think your father may a tad bit over the hate. Well over hating me, not my dad I'm sure. But he hasn't made me leave you or anything."

"Interesting." I say.

And that's when I hear some yelling outside of the door. It's a male's voice, and by the horrified look on Austin's face, it tells me that that voice is Mr. Moon. "Let me in that damn door!" he yells.

And he's gets in. The door opens fast, smacking against the wall behind it. I've never seen such rage in someone's face before. He was red, and his eyes were crazy, I would think he had gotten bit by some rabid animal.

That's when he heads right for Austin, and he takes him by the neck and smacks him up against the wall. I scream, and so does my mother. And that's when my father goes up to Mr. Moon and grabs him by the shoulders and tries to pull him off of Austin. Austin's facial expression is still horrified.

"Stop!" I scream.

"Leave him alone you animal!" My father says.

He finally gets Mr. Moon off of Austin, and Austin falls to the ground, holding his neck. I want to go over and help him, but I'm in too much pain to move, and I can't walk on my leg.

My father winds up for a good punch right in Mr. Moon's face. And when it hits, he goes falling to the ground. I would say I am proud of my father for helping Austin, sticking up for him. But what if it's just because it's an open invitation to beat the shit out of his worst enemy?

Mr. Moon sits on the ground, holding his face. "Why are you doing this? You hate my son too." He says.

"Your son saved my daughter's life. And you're repaying him like that?" My father says.

Mr. Moon looks to Austin, whose hands are still on his neck and his eyes full of shock, and I think tears. I remember Austin saying he didn't think his father would ever hurt him physically, and I think his nightmares just came true.

My mother walks over to Austin and sits next to him, rubbing his back and whispering things in his ear. Where is his mother?

"Bullshit. All he did was run from me, disobey me!" Mr. Moon screams.

"It's our faults, they had no choice. They love each other, and we kept them from each other." My mother said. I didn't think she thought that way.

"Yeah, your son is more of a man than you have ever been." My father says.

And then finally Mrs. Moon comes in and takes in the scene. She looks to her husband and then to her son. Tears start to fall and she runs over to Austin. I can see the pain in Mr. Moon's eyes now, and I think he's realized what he's done. What he's done to Austin, to his family, to himself.


	23. Accepted

After the situation calmed, Austin's father left the room, along with my parents. Austin's mother stayed seated next to him, and he stayed as he was, staring hard at the ground. I was rather frightened at this scene. I've never seen him like this before, and I hate that I can't help him, but I'm too afraid to say a word, to kill the silence in the air. I don't know what to say really, or how to feel about what happened. I can't believe that my father stood up like that, for Austin. Does he have a change of heart, or was that all an act.

I am sitting up, and my broken leg is hanging over the bed, like I'm ready to get up and walk at any moment. I positioned myself this way when the fight started. I felt like getting in the middle, doing anything I could, but I just physically could not do a thing. If only my crutches were near me, not on the other side of the room.

After another long, terrible ten minutes, Austin's mother whispers some things to him, and she gets up and walks out. That leaves just him and me in my hospital room. He's still in the same positioned and he hasn't even looked up at me. I almost thought he had forgotten I was in here, until he actually spoke up…

"Ally." He says, in a whisper and a tone of voice I've never heard from him before.

I can't stand it anymore, I try to get up. I attempt to balance on one leg but I start to fall over; catching myself on my bed. This makes Austin snap out of his blank stare and runs up to me; helping me back on the bed, "You don't have to help." I say softly.

He doesn't say anything and helps me anyway. He even fixes my pillow and helps me back under the covers. Then he drags a chair over next to my bed and sits. I wait for him to start a conversation, anything, but he doesn't.

He leans on the bed on his elbows, and he grabs my hands and plays around with my fingers, not paying attention to his surroundings. I hate to be the one that has to speak first, because I don't know what I should and shouldn't say.

But, not being able to stand the quietness anymore, I speak, "Austin, are you okay?" I ask him. I know, it's sort of a foolish question to ask, but I can't think of anything else.

He nods, and that's when I notice the bruises forming on his neck, in the forms of fingers; his father had a tight grip. I can't help but let the tears form, but I hold them back. I can't stand seeing Austin likes this-hurt; physically and mentally.

I decide not to push the subject, or any subject. We sat there in silence, only looking into each other's eyes sometimes, and him playing with my fingers. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to my parents having a conversation around me, but I imagine they assume I'm sleeping, so I pretend that I am.

"I think Austin should stay with us for awhile." My mother says.

"I don't know, I doubt his mother would allow that." My father replies.

"After today, I think she would." My mother says.

I open my eyes then, and they notice so they stop talking. I can't help myself though, "What are you guys talking about?" I ask.

My parents look at each other, and then at me, "We're going to ask Austin to move in with us for a while." My father says, and my mother smiles.

"But, we're together… you know that right?" I ask them.

They both nod, "Yes, and that's fine, there will be rules of course, but I think this is for the better. I don't want him around his father." My father says.

I smile and pick up my arms, motioning for my father to hug me. He walks over and hugs me and it lasts a few minutes before my mother joins in. This is all I ever wanted, to be allowed to be with Austin, and now he's going to be living with us, well maybe, but still, he's accepted in my life, and that's good enough news for me.


	24. How Things Turned Out

The doctor's tell me that I am going to be released today so I get dressed and wait for my parents to pick me up. I haven't seen Austin since yesterday, and I'm getting nervous. My parents had a talk with Austin's parents, and I don't know where Austin was. I figure since I wasn't included in the conversation, neither was he, even though it was concerning him. My parents wanted to talk to the Moon's first and then ask Austin what he thinks of it.

I wait patiently, standing on my crutches, getting used to them. I stare out the window, and watch all of the different things that happen out there. Ambulances come back and forth a lot, and so do a lot of older people. I hate it here and it's not somewhere I'd love to be back at.

The door opens and I'm surprised to see Austin. He's wearing his usual ripped faded jeans and a red shirt and black vest. He's starting to seem more like himself, except for the same black and blue bruises lingering on his neck.

He walks over to me and hugs me. I hug him back, but with some difficulty; trying to balance my crutches to one side so they aren't in the way.

"I can't believe the change in your father." He whispers.

I realize that this must mean they talked with Austin, and they asked him, "What's going to happen?" I ask him, making him face me.

"You're going to have an extra person in your house." He says with a smile.

If I could, I'd jump up and down, but I can't. So I just smile big and hug him again, "That's awesome!" I squeal. Then I kiss him on the cheek lightly.

"Yeah, I'm moving in today." He says happily. I nod, "Perfect timing." I say.

xXxXxXxXx

**Austin's POV:**

I never thought of my father as a dangerous man, but after what he did to me, I'll never think of him the same way.

When Ally's parents asked me to move in, I was quite shocked I must say. I actually at first thought it was a joke, but their faces were so serious, that I figured it must be true. Now of course, they gave me rules, which were defiantly expected.

The main rule, Ally and I are not allowed to sleep in the bed, or room, which I also expected. They also asked if I could look for a job in a couple months, to get me back on my feet and help them feed me, which I was gladly to accept. They deserve it after all, inviting me into their home like that.

There were other rules, but none of them too important. My mother was upset with my decision to leave, but I know deep down she understood. She was far from happy with my father, but I know she'd never leave him; she'll always be there for him.

She says he's going to get help, he's going to go to a therapist, and that's all good and such, but the thing that really gets me is, he hasn't even apologized to me. That's the thing that hurts the most.

The fact that Mr. Dawson could forget about the bad things he thought about me, and take me in, says a lot about his character. Now, here I thought he was the bad guy. I mean, I knew my father was the bad guy too, but I never thought of him to be the _really_ bad guy.

I start unpacking my things in the guest room, and I'm happy I do get my own room. I would have been fine with the couch, but this is great. Ally's sitting on my bed watching me, crutches lying next to her. I feel bad about it, I shouldn't have left her at all, but if I hadn't, we might have both been stuck in there, and both of us could be dead right now.

Ally's mother is making dinner, and we're all going to have our first dinner together. I'm sort of nervous, but I don't really know why. I guess I'm just still getting used to being wanted.

Mrs. Dawson calls us down for dinner and I help Ally down the stairs. We sit next to each other, with her parents across from us. We have chicken, mashed potatoes, and coleslaw, with biscuits. It was a very delicious meal. I haven't had a home cooked meal since before we left for the cabin. We lived on ramen when we were there.

"This is delicious Mrs. Dawson." I tell her.

She smiles, "Thank you. Take more if you'd like, there's plenty."

After dinner, Ally and I go up to her room to watch a movie, while her parents go for their nightly walk. Ally lies on her bed while I put the movie in. After I set it up, I sit down next to her. She sits on my lap and starts kissing me, hard, passionately.

I pull her away from me, catching my breath, I laugh at her, "Ally, what're you doing?" I ask her.

"Kissing you, which I've been dying to do all day." She says, and then tries to kiss me again.

"What about your parents?" I ask her.

"They're on a walk." She says.

"But what if they come back?" I ask.

"They're walks are always about an hour and a half, and they bring my dog to the river, we're fine." She assures me.

And with that, we start to kiss. We don't stop, and she rolls on top of me, and before I know it, we're lying on her bed, kissing hard. Her breathing in tense's and the room seems to get 50 degrees warmer. She starts unbuttoning my shirt, "Ally, we can't." I tell her.

"Why." She moans.

"Because, if your parents come back and find us, I'll ruin everything, and so soon." I say.

She sighs and rolls over, and stares at the T.V. screen, "You're right, I'm sorry." She says.

"It's okay." I assure her.

**Ally's POV:**

Austin has been here for over a week now, and things are going so good. My leg is starting to feel better, and I am actually getting used to walking on the crutches. My father is really nice to Austin; I haven't decided if it makes me happy, or freaks me out. I think Austin considers him a father figure now, because he still hasn't, and won't, talk to his own father.

He tried calling him the other day, but Austin hung up on him. He does not forgive him for what he's done, but I don't blame him. His mother calls him every night, and I'm glad their relationship will remain the same.

Having Austin live with us is different, and not in a bad way. I really enjoy it, and my parents do too. He's such a sweet heart, and helps my mother out around the house, since I'm not actually able to right now. He's already looking for a job, even though my parents told him not to worry about it until he's settled in. He's starting to make his room more like his own, putting stuff up on the wall and bringing more things from his house in there, when he knows that his father is at therapy.

I talked with his mother the other night, and his dad is doing a little better. I know that he feels terrible about what he's done. His mother told me he gets upset about it every day, and even is awoken with nightmares at night. I can't say that I don't feel bad for him, because a part of me does. His mother assured me that in time, things will be back to normal. But I think that time, is going to be a while.

Tonight, Austin even made dinner. It was his own recipe for pizza, and my father absolutely loved it and made sure Austin would make it again. It was really good, and I'm afraid my mother might make him cook more often.

**Austin's POV:**

I've been with Ally and her family for months now, and I have to say, it's the best. Her parents have totally taken me in and accepted me. I still haven't spoken much to my own father, and I'm fine with that. I visit my mother as often as I can.

I have a job, at a local sporting goods store, it's a really good paying job and I'm happy to help out the Dawson family.

Ally and I are stronger than ever, and I know I'm going to be with her forever. I plan on proposing to her one day, and I know her father will accept it. Her leg is doing better too, and the scars from our past are healing.

I know that this is where I belong, where I've been meant to be. I guess some things just have to go bad, in order for them to get better.

**THE END**.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought! Review! Give opinions! And i just want to thank everyone who read it all and dealt with my long breaks of posting and reviewed. I love you all!**


End file.
